101 Berries
by Kitsuru
Summary: 101 100-word drabbles featuring Ichigo, Orihime, and their lifetimes together. COMPLETE, final authors note coming soon!
1. Word

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for my poor, deranged, already-overworked-on-the-second-day-of-school brain.

**A/N:** I know, I know, I said I'd try to get out the next chapter of MdA first. But I have had quite a few of these sitting in my computer ever since I fell into the Bleach fandom and yesterday, I finally got past the halfway mark (and I left it in the dust today, after reaching seventy). So in honor of Orihime's birthday, I present to you my attempt at 101 (sorry, I couldn't stop at 100) 100-word drabbles, each of which will be at least slightly Ichihime-flavored.

The prompts, by the way, came from an online generator. Because I never actually expected to get far enough to post this. Anyways, I'll _try_ to update this once a day, since, as I already said, I have seventy of them done. I may or may not post extras on holidays (fandom, IRL, or otherwise), depending on my mood.

Tonight, you'll be getting three. Happy birthday, Orihime!

* * *

Words tumbled from her mouth, flying away like countless butterflies. Not black ones, like those so often used by the Shinigami, oh no, hers were brightly wrought: red, blue, pink, orange.

Sometimes she talked about the weather. Often, she told him fantastic stories about giant robots. There were times when she would suddenly dash off, shouting something about a red dragonfly.

He never forgot the way that her eyes filled with laughter as she turned around, grabbing his arm to pull him onward. He hung on her every word, even if he didn't always understand what she was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Loathe it? Either way, mind sparing a review to show it?


	2. University

**Disclaimer: **Would _I_ be at a university if I owned Bleach?

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Rubbing at one eye, Ichigo picked his head up off of the books that he had been using as an impromptu pillow just in time to see a familiar bright-haired girl fling herself into the seat across from him. "Inoue?"

"Did you finish the essay for 142 yet?" She asked, eliciting a shake of the head from him. Her gaze flickering back and forth between him and the books, she fought back a blush. "Um… would you… do you want any…"

"I could use some help on analysis." He offered, his scowl softening as she bounced in excited joy.

* * *

**A/N: **Really, even vapidly inquiring excitable women such as myself have limits to how often we'll ask someone to do something.


	3. Thief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, but I wonder if I could get thief!Ichigo to steal it for me...

* * *

This, he knew, would be easy. The woman who owned the house didn't even bother shutting her windows at night. He was surprised that she'd never been robbed before.

_Oh well_, he mused silently as he scaled the last few bricks, onto the windowsill, _more for me._

His feet hit the floor with barely a whisper of sound. After all, he was the best thief in the city.

It only took a few seconds to find his target; the jewelry box was sitting out by the mirror. The owner had left it as open as the window. He stepped—

"Nngh…?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm evil leaving it there, aren't I? If it makes you feel any better, this is only part one; part two comes next, although it's much crackier.

And that's it for today. I was tempted to post one of the two birthday drabbles I've written for this (although I might change one, since it was actually adapted from something FLOL brought on), but I want to keep to the order as much as I can so I don't get as mixed up as I probably will regardless. XD

Reviewers get a visit to their house from thief!Ichigo! Just be sure to hideyour valuables before he gets there, okay? And please don't throw things at me if he finds them anyways.


	4. Trumpet

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bleach, and thief!Ichigo doesn't want to help me change that. After this, though, I can't say I blame him...

* * *

Damn. Damndamndamn_damnit. _She was awake, and he was there, and why wasn't he trying to get—

"Who're you?"

He blinked. She asked a black-garbed stranger breaking into her house in the middle of the night who he was?

"I'm a…" He glanced around, searching desperately for an answer other than 'burgler'. His gaze stopped at one of the many whimsical paintings on the walls. "…Trumpeter?"

_I'm _so_ dead._

"That's amazing!" The caramel-haired girl exclaimed. "I always wanted to play the bongos."

_Or… not?_

"Can I hear you play sometime, musician-san?"

No way, he didn't have a clue, no, no—"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: ***sniggers* What is it with me and whipped!Ichigo? She doesn't even know his name yet in this one, and she's already got him wrapped around her little finger.

If only I could wrap all of you around my little finger, too... I'd only use it to get you to review, though. But since I can't, I'll just threaten you with puppy dog eyes. Don't make me use them!


	5. Advice

**Disclaimer:** Because Rangiku scares me when she has sake (in other words, all the time), I'm going to say that I don't own Bleach. Now would the lawyers who bribed her into coming here _please_ call her off?

_A/N:_ I meant to have this up hours ago, but I was too busy slacking off from homework. Wait, that's not a good excuse, is it? Well, it's true. ^^;

Back on topic, though, I'm actually uploading two drabbles right now because (a) here it's the day after I should have posted this one and (b) I may not get around to posting tomorrow/today. I'm going down to celebrate the christening of one of my cousins. I can't wait to get there, I haven't visited that side of the family since last year, when he wasn't even born! But I'm leaving around twelve with no idea when I'll be getting back, and you should all know how forgetful and procrastinatory (apparently, that _is_ a word) I can be so I'll just stop rambling and let you get to reading.

* * *

"Orihime-chan, you need to jump him."

There was much choking on food and spitting out drinks as everyone digested Rangiku's statement. They stared at her for nearly a full minute before turning towards Orihime, whose face was bright red.

"What does that have to do with Hollows?" Yumichika asked bluntly. "Don't get me wrong, I _completely_ agree despite his ugliness, but—"

"Jump who?" Everyone gaped at the speaker. The substitute shinigami, who would have given the density of diamond a run for its money, blinked back at them. "What?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "You _really_ need to jump him."

* * *

**A/N: **Matsumoto says to tell you that if you don't review, she'll pin you down (don't ask how, or she'll demonstrate and I'd rather not raise the rating quite yet) and pour her entire stash of alcohol down your throat.


	6. Body

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I _do_ own Bleach! In fact, I just used it on my laundry today.

* * *

Slender, smooth, glistening with sweat and glittering beneath the starlight—he couldn't take her eyes off her. His gaze traveled up from her shapely legs, to her thin stomach, to her—he probably shouldn't be staring there, but damnit, he couldn't look away.

Especially not when she was dancing like that, swaying and sweeping through the room, side-stepping would-be suitors with dainty movements and occasionally giving enthusiastic spins that gave him a _very _nice view of her other side.

Later, he would take her home and kiss her senseless. But for now, she was holding out her hand to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are better than the free brownie samples the bakery down the street has (which is really saying something) but I hope that everyone who reviews won't mind me only having those to give them in exchange.


	7. Cost

**Disclaimer:** As I have yet to begin my ambitious plan to kidnap Kubo Tite and switch places with him, I don't own Bleach. But when I save up enough money for the plastic surgery, it'll be a different story!

* * *

"Was it worth it?"

Ichigo turned his head slightly, just enough to see the white-garbed figure leaning against the wall a few feet behind him. "What do you want, Grimmjow?"

"Just an answer."

"To what?"

"Don't make me say it again," the Sexta growled, folding his arms and giving Ichigo an unreadable scowl. "Was it worth it?"

The orange-haired Vaizord turned away, gazing down the hallway at the end of which he knew were bright eyes. Shadowed, but bright nonetheless. Sometimes there were tears…

"Yeah," the Quinta Espada murmured, "it was."

…But at least she was there to cry them.

* * *

**A/N:** I may have posted a rough draft of this one at FLOL. I'm pretty sure that I did with a few drabbles from this collection (none of the others have been posted here yet, though), and I have a niggling feeling that this _might_ have been one of them, but I'm not sure... *headdesks*

Reviews are received with much glee and enthusiastic (albeit eye-gougingly bad) dancing!


	8. Stain

**Disclaimer:** According to the dying remnants of my sanity, I don't own Bleach.

* * *

The little skin that could be seen beneath the foaming soap was raw and red. He kept on scrubbing until the water that splashed down the drain was tinged with blood. But it still wasn't enough.

He closed his eyes, only to see the fear in her expression. Hidden, yes, but never gone.

So much blood; Ulquiorra's, Ishida's. What if hers had joined them?

Why wasn't it coming off? Why couldn't he get clean?

He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, but the stain on his soul would never wash away as long as he remembered the fear in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, the serious ones are over with for now. The next time you'll see Ichigo angst will be for drabble thirteen, and until then it's all crack.

Here, reviewers reviewers reviewers, here boys/girls/Eldritch Abominations! *waves Scoo—er, Reviewer Snacks around temptingly*


	9. Goddess

**Disclaimer:** I _know_ you're all smart enough for me not to have to tell you this every single time.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I really am! I keep trying to tell those nice villagers that I don't need any sacrifices, but they always run off before I can and when they come back they have you! Not that there's anything _wrong_ with you, I'm sure that you'd be a wonderful sacrifice, it's—"

"Orihime-sama? He's out cold, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Sacrifice-kun!"

"…."

"…."

"Isn't he adorable?"

"Huh?"

"He has such a funny scowl, see? Do you think he might want to be my Champion, Tatsuki-chan?"

"If you bury his face in your chest like that _after_ he wakes up? Definitely."

* * *

**A/N:** This one was a lot of fun. To clear up any misunderstandings: yes, this is AU. Orihime's a goddess, Tatsuki's her High Priestess, and Ichigo was jumped by some of the crazier inhabitants of the nearby village and dumped ceremoniously in their laps.

I plotted out all sorts of details for the world this takes place in, and overall had a lot of fun with it. For instance, Orihime's neighbors include the god of winter Hitsugaya and his sacrifice-turned-moocher/'priestess' Matsumoto, the trickster god Urahara and his temple full of people trying to bribe him into leaving them alone, and the goddess of war along with her divine army (coughYachiruandtheEleventhDivisioncoughcough). The reason that Ichigo was sacrificed is because, in addition to her status as a goddess of healing, Orihime has also unknowingly become known as a goddess of wrath. How? She likes to cook for the townfolk whenever they have a festival for her, and since she's a goddess they're all too terrified to do anything but choke it down. So they sacrificed the strawberry to try and bribe her into not raining down divine punishment on their heads for running away before the feast.

Orihime has no clue. She thinks that they're just shy. x3

So... um... yeah. That's some of the background info that I came up with back when I wrote this, despite the fact that at the moment there's only one more drabble (number fifteen, "thorn") written and nothing else planned for this AU. But it was fun to bounce around in, so I thought I'd share what I knocked off the shelf with all of you. Especially after all of the reviews from yesterday.

Thanks again, everyone! *passes out various chocolate edibles* Please keep on reviewing, it makes me feel ridiculously warm and fuzzy inside. ^^


	10. Proxy

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I'm pretty sure today's dialogue check in Japanese wouldn't be giving me such a headache.

**A/N:** I know I said from the last to number thirteen were all crack, but I honestly forgot about this. Which is weird, considering that it's one of the more recent ones... anyways, to make up for my airheadedness (which actually landed me in a near nervous breakdown today, before I found out that I only have the class I thought I was missing on tuesdays), I'm posting the next one as well.

Anyways, does anyone want to take a guess as to who's the speaker in this one? And who they're talking to?

* * *

Why do you stay with him? He doesn't see you for who you are. And you can't deny it; you don't even try, so I _know_ you know that when he looks at you, he sees—

Sorry… I got carried away. But it's been years, you know. And she wouldn't have wanted anyone to have to change themselves to keep him from breaking down, she would have wanted him to move on. She would have wanted that for everyone she loved.

She loved you, just like she did me and him and everyone else. Don't let someone she loved disappear.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviewers will have access to cookies made by Orihime herself! And for anyone who has suddenly developed an allergy to baked goodies... well, Hitsugaya never seemed thrilled with the candy Ukitake buries him in, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind that I stole his stash for all of you. ;3

But speaking of cookies...


	11. Glutton

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Bleach yet? No? Why can't you at least have the decency to lie to me? *runs off sobbing*

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you don't want some of my triple-garlic chunk peanut butter frosted cookies, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Definitely. Very, very sure. Just like the last two times you asked."

"Well, you've kind of been staring…"

"Sorry, it's just… you _do_ know that that's your third lunch today, right?"

"Hai! It was nice of you to come sit with me after everyone else suddenly remembered that they had go to the bathroom, thank you again!"

"Sure, no problem."

"I wonder if they're okay, though? Michiru-chan was green, I hope she's not getting sick!"

"Something tells me that she's probably recovered by now."

* * *

**A/N:** I love dialogue-only drabbles too much, don't I? Don't worry, though, this is the last one for until nineteen. And after that, I'm about 95% sure that there's only one more, which happens to be one of my favorite ones in this entire collection. Another one of my favorites happens to be coming up next, by the way. ^^

The bribes from the last chapter still stand, reviewers!


	12. Baron

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. NOTHING. *runs off sobbing*

**A/N:** A lot of people wanted an explanation for the tenth drabble. Basically, although I meant for you guys to be able to interpret it in a ton of different ways, the situation I had in mind was that it was Tatsuki yelling at Rukia. Orihime had died and Ichigo had spiraled into a worse depression than the others. Rukia, both to snap Ichigo out of it and try and adjust to the loss herself, began acting more and more like Hime-chan. Long story short, it backfired, and both of them began to develop an unhealthy dependency on the masquerade. Hence Tatsuki snapping.

* * *

"Go away," Ichigo growled, trying to burrow into his pillow. "It's too early."

Rukia smirked, which was never a good sign. "Should I tell your fiancé that, Baron?"

"WHAT?!" He fell out of bed, swearing and trying to fight free of the covers. "She's here? When? How?"

"Why not ask her yourself?" The dark-haired girl stepped to one side. "May I present the Lady Orihime Inoue?"

They stared at each other; Orihime clad in a silk gown, Ichigo in a silk sheet.

Blushing ensued. She looked away and darted outside. He started fantasizing ways to torture his maid to death.

* * *

**A/N:** Since this is now my most-reviewed fic, everyone who reviews this chapter gets Chappy soul candy! Just pop one in and have it do your homework, terrify your younger sibling, or just give your body a workout! Note: Kitsuru is not responsible for any severed chains of fate and subsequent Hollowfication and/or arrivals in Soul Society. On the off-chance that anyone manages to use it and not die, she is equally innocent of blame in any arrests and/or people being committed to mental institutions.


	13. Quest

**Disclaimer:** I own only the patience to put up with the noise outside my window that hasn't stopped in at least fourteen hours. If they're so excited about the game, why the heck aren't they inside watching it?

* * *

The story was _always_ the same. The beautiful princess was kidnapped by the evil wizard and rescued by the brave prince. Sure, sometimes the villain was a dragon with an empty stomach, and sometimes the prince was a knight, but otherwise it was always, _always_, the same.

The story never included the princess being taken away again after she had been saved. It was always the happily ever after that followed the epic battle and rescue, not swords screaming through suddenly empty air and striking the footprints that were all that remained.

This, he realized now, was not a story.

* * *

**A/N: All reviews go towards helping Ichigo and Orihime get their happily ever after!**


	14. Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** What do I own at the moment? Two words: not Bleach.

* * *

Sweat streamed down her skin, catching the brightness and throwing it back a thousand-fold. Her eyes were half-closed to better focus on the taste of the so-sweet liquid that erupted with every movement of her—

"Kurosaki!"

He flushed as he noticed all of his classmates staring at him. "Y-yeah?"

His teacher gave him a Look. "You were moaning."

He was _very_ careful to avoid looking at anyone as he tried to come up with an explanation, mentally cursing Ochi-sensei for being so laid-back about them cooling off while the air conditioner was broken. Meanwhile, Orihime kept obliviously eating her popsicle.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviewers get popsicles of their own! *waves them around*


	15. Sheepskin

**Disclaimer:** If you guys keep making me say I don't own anything, I'm going to have to get therapy for it one of these days... *sniffles*

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're warm enough?"

Orihime, nice and snug in her new fleece jacket, beamed up at the man who had bought it for her. His lips twitched in reply to her wide smile, but he smothered the beginnings of a grin of his own before anyone save his girlfriend to notice, huffing out an exaggeratedly annoyed breath and watching it crystallize in the winter air.

Rather than answer his question immediately, she snuggled a little closer to him and let out a little contented sigh when Ichigo's arm came up to wrap around her shoulders. "Now I am."

* * *

**A/N:** If the sheer, unadulterated fluffiness of this one didn't leave you diabetic, mind telling me so in a review? And if it did have any lasting side affects, please tell me you're not going to sue me (or give me a head start on running away if you are)! Also, the second this hits fifty reviews, I'm posting an extra one! ^^


	16. Present

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to all of you, I finally own something: the right to brag about having a fic with over fifty reviews! Do you think you could find a way to get me Bleach, too?

A/N: I love how this worked out, you reviewers chose the best part of this to be the amazing people you are. I originally wrote this when I first began posting this fic, and it's great that the prompt now has another way that it fits. I hope you all like it as much as I do!

* * *

"That…" They lay together, spent, the sheets tangled around their sweat-slick bodies. "That was…"

"Mmmmm…"

"You too… huh?"

She waited a few moments before she reluctantly drew back from him, reaching for something to his side. She paused to shoot her boyfriend a grin before kissing the forehead of the one she had brought over. He pulled her down so quickly his competition went flying.

"I love him," she murmured against his neck. "But I love Ichigo more."

He rested his head against hers. "Happy birthday, Orihime."

"Mmmmm," she moaned again, her breath warm against his sweaty skin. "It really was…"

* * *

A/N: Thanks again **a****lice hattercandy****, ****ArmorOfGeddon****, Blitch, ****Fostersb****, ****Kamen Rider Vega****, ****LunarStar77****, ****Miss L****, ****Nayuki bunny-chan****, ****Sweety8587****, ****Star-In-The-Sky-25****, ****Strata's Stargazer****, Tia-Chan18, **and **XBluexFlamingoX**, who was the fiftieth (as well as the fifty-first) reviewer! Now let's go for one-hundred! *dodges the rotten veggies that her greed causes people to pelt her with*


	17. Paper

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my overwhelmed self, thanks to school. Oh, and a cat that has apparently been shaved. I'm not entirely sure why.

* * *

One sheet, lying on the kitchen counter; never the same one as yesterday but there nonetheless.

When Matsumoto stopped by, it became a shopping list full of clothes, magazines, and sake—lots and lots of sake. When Ishida came, he left it full of designs for new outfits; over which Orihime squealed and Ichigo seethed. And when Rukia visited, it inevitably became her latest 'artistic masterpiece.'

Sometimes, it would have a disturbingly inedible recipe on it. On other days, a sketch of his wife as a giant robot, complete with heat-ray vision. He always pocketed those with a slight smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviewers get candy, courtesy of the Urahara Shoten! The way Urahara was grinning when he gave it to me doesn't bode well for anyone who would actually eat it, though...


	18. Bowl

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I'd be so happy you'd hear me screaming from wherever all of you are.

* * *

She threw so many different ingredients into him with reckless abandon, some probably without even knowing she did so—a delicate egg, shell and all; shaved ice, syrup and melting slush; an ice cream sundae, generously topped with nuts and whipped cream and a strawberry instead of the cherry—and stirred with all of her usual enthusiasm.

And yet, somehow, he couldn't summon the concern he probably should have felt, especially not with her nestled against him like she was now. All he could do was hope she let him have a share of whatever crazy meal she cooked next.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviewers get... oh, crap. Orihime donated the bribe this time. Sorry, I'll try and steal some of Ukitake's candy again for you guys!


	19. Thorn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the AU idea behind this and it's prequel, drabble nine.

* * *

"What kind of healing goddess can't get a thorn out of her foot?"

"I can't heal myself. I'm sorry…"

"For the love of You—"

"Wait, what?"

"Y-You know what I meant. Anyways, I said it's okay."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me—"

"Just hold on…"

"—you wouldn't—OW!"

"It's almost—"

"Please…"

"—out, one more—OOF!"

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay?"

"…"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"…"

"KUROSAKI-KUN! Did the caterpillars steal your brain? SPEAK TO MEEEEEEEE!"

"Orihime-chama? What's wrong??"

"Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun, h-he's—"

"Don't tell me he has _another_ concussion? That's, what, three times this week?"

"Five, actually."

* * *

**A/N: **In case anyone's wondering, she couldn't get it out because in this AU, her powers only extend to healing others. Not herself. And whenever she tried to pull the thorn out on her own, she kept flinching until Ichigo ignored her protests and sat her down so that he could do it for her. This takes place about a month after the nineth drabble, by the way.

If I ever write a full story about this AU, you can all rest assured that Orihime and Ichigo will either be such an amazing combo that they save the world, or destroy it. Probably both. And Tatsuki will be there to shake her head in awe at the utter insanity of it all.

Reviewers will be blessed by the Goddess of Healing and Wrath-by-Bad-Cooking, as soon as she and her High Priestess manage to wake up her Champion. _Again_.


	20. Chloride

**Disclaimer:** I _do_ own Bleach! I really, truly do! Wait, what do you mean it's not opposite day?!

* * *

"Someone else was kidnapped?" She leapt to her feet in horror. "Are they alright? Wait, that's a silly question… unless they _wanted_ to be kidnapped? Oh no, Ishida-kun!"

"I'm fine." The Quincy glanced up, frowning. "And why me?"

"Well, Nemu-san—"

He blushed. "Nevermind."

"Sado-kun's okay too…" She gasped. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"I'm right here." The orangette reminded her with a sigh.

"You're not Kon-san?" Orihime asked suspiciously.

He couldn't help but shudder. "No!"

She tilted her head, confused. "Then who needs to be rescued?"

"Nobody!" Ichigo answered almost too quickly. "I just wanted to know if you finished the science homework."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviewers will get brownies with M&M's on top! Sometimes, I wonder if my dorm's cafeteria is trying to make us so fat we'll never be able to get to class and have to drop out, therefore getting rid of the ridiculous line that shows up at lunch...


	21. Automobile

**Disclaimer:** I know that I have to say this but can I say it at some other time than 4:05 in the morning?

Kurosaki Ichigo had been faced with many horrific sights in his short life. His Inner Hollow. Grimmjow. Ulquiorra. The fact that he had ripped off Ulquiorra's arm with his bare hands. And he had come through it all relatively sane.

But _this_, he knew, was different.

"INOUE!" He wasn't sobbing; those tears were from the wind damnit. "THAT WAS A STOP SIGN!"

"WHAT?" She turned, already beaming.

"EYES ON THE ROAD! EYES ON THE—" He lunged, grabbing the steering wheel and wrenching it towards him, just in time to avoid an oncoming bus. He was _so_ hiding the keys.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get this up before I left (technically yesterday now), but I'll explain when it's not 4:06 after a very, very, very, very, very long but awesome day in Canada. And I snuck back some wine, since I was legal there, so reviewers are welcome to it!


	22. Dreamer

**Disclaimer:** STOP MAKING ME SAY THIS, LAWYERS! *runs off sobbing*

* * *

In the black-and-white world, the princess slept in color.

In her dreams, there were red dragonflies. There were two proud dark-haired girls who grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the darkness, and a rough redheaded man who had the softest smile for one of them when he thought nobody was watching. There was a tall teen who adored cute things and his palely-garbed peer who could sew _anything_. An orange-haired boy who had unknowingly been there all through her shattered worlds. But not anymore, she knew.

…_Kurosaki-kun…_

In the black-and-white world, the princess cried in monochrome.

* * *

A/N: And the angst has returned! I make no apologies. *sticks her tongue out gleefully*

Anyways, in case anyone wanted to know, I spent all of yesterday either in Canada or on a five-hour bus ride to and from it. I went up with some other kids from my dorm to see some plays in Stratford, in my case West Side Story and Macbeth. Both were fantastic, although it was a bit weird at first to see the latter set in the African bush (but it was _really_ well done!).

All reviews are donated to the Orihime Tissue Fund. Come on, poor Hime-chan really needs some after this drabble!


	23. Vision

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. That truth is sadder than any fanfiction I could ever write.

* * *

She was a vision in white. Her head was lowered demurely, but he could see the bounce in her step despite the slow, delicate walk that she affected. Any other time, he would have smiled to see her so lovely, to see her about to be his forever and always, but for some reason his face stayed solemn. Something was off, he realized, something was missing.

Orihime promptly tripped over her own feet and went sprawling into the lap of the nearest guest. _There_ was that grin, threatening to split his face as Ichigo rushed over to help his bride.

* * *

**A/N:** Originally, I had an angsty one for this prompt, one of my favorites to be precise. But I didn't want to overload on tearjerkers (plus, there were a few people freaking out about crack withdrawal) so I switched it for this. Don't worry, for those of you that didn't mind or even liked the angst, I'll post it, just not quite yet.

Reviewers will be helping me to bribe a certain Dr. House to play matchmaker! Let's just say that he's getting a bit bored in the loony bin.


	24. Board

**Disclaimer:** After this one, you'll probably be glad I don't own Bleach. But I'm allowed to skip around stereotypes every so often. And even if I'm not, it was fun, so there! *sticks her tongue out in a startling display of maturity*

* * *

"Ain't this cliché?" The silver-haired man swaggered across the room, gazing curiously down at what his leader held. "I didn't know you played."

"I don't." The way Aizen caressed the smooth stone seemed unconscious, unnoticed even by the man himself. Gin knew better, he always had.

After a long moment, the tyrant carefully set the trinket down, making a gentle _clack_ as it hit the surface of the chessboard. His subordinate's smile grew even wider.

"So you like happy endin's too, taichou?" Black and white, king and queen, together.

"Of a sort." Aizen knocked both pieces down with one finger.

* * *

**A/N:** For some reason, Gin as a matchmaker makes too much sense. And Aizen would probably be pretty good at it, if he didn't deserve to die a hundred thousand agonizingly fiery deaths.

This is almost at 100 reviews! Come on, just a few more and you'll all get a double update!


	25. Outcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, although if someone could get me the rights to a certain few characters... *cue the puppy dog eyes*

* * *

He was going to die.

It wasn't fear, it wasn't guessing, it was common sense. Most of those he'd told had agreed, even the one who'd bashed him over the head for it. The odds had been stacked against him ever since he'd first seen Aizen for what he was.

But he'd have to make his fall matter, have to make it change things. For the sake of the future; not his future, but _the_ future.

_After all,_ Urahara mused, watching as familiar pair walked past his store, hair bright and fingers interwoven, _the future will win us this war._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: For the record, I don't think that Urahara will die (or at least, I hope he won't!). But in the anime, there was a rather interesting conversation between him and Yoruichi right after the SS Arc, which did inspire this a bit.

Come on, just four reviews left until 100 and an extra drabble! *nibbles her fingernails nervously*


	26. Agreement

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. NOTHING.

* * *

"I'll do it," the substitute declared, "under one condition."

Aizen smiled down at him indulgently. "Which is…?"

True to his foolhardily brave nature, Ichigo glared back. "Let Inoue go."

"She will be free to leave," the tyrant promised.

The subsitute nodded, even as the Hogyoku thrummed to life. He thought of her smile, he thought of seeing it in sunlight again. He thought—

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Orihime tripped from shattering emptiness onto the cold, cold tiles. If the Arrancar that was once Ichigo had lingered, he might have hesitated at her tears… but it was too late for them now.

* * *

**A/N**: I'd say not to be mad for using an angst one as a gift, but it's only the first half!


	27. Circle

**Disclaimer**: No ownership here, unfortunately... But 100 (101 now!) reviews almost make up for it! Thank you everyone!

* * *

_First—_she's a princess looking out at the moon beyond the barred window and thinking of him, he's a cowherd looking up at the stars and thinking of her. Thinking of that one day a year when they could breathe each other's scents, and forget they couldn't always.

_Fourth—_she's lying there and her hand is cold and he's going to _tear that Hollow apart _and why wasn't she moving?

_Fifth—_she's looking up at the moon beyond the barred window and thinking of him, he's on his way to bring her home.

"_If only I could live five lifetimes…"_

* * *

**A/N**: I love the five lifetimes speech waaaaay too much, and shamelessly adore coming up with past lifetimes they might have had. Although I didn't come up with any of these. I'm a shameless crack theorist, that's all. Sorry about the lack of a second and third, but it seemed better without them... plus, I couldn't cut the others down enough to fit them. x3

*buries **a****lice hattercandy****, ****ArmorOfGeddon****, Blitch, ****Fostersb****, goonielove, ****Kamen Rider Vega** (who was the 100th reviewer, and thus gets a certain mod soul to, er, play with for a day. *hands Kon over* Just leave him in one piece, I plan on getting Ichigo's permission _after_ I've returned him.)**, ****LunarStar77****, ****Miss L****, ****Nayuki bunny-chan****, Shrinking Violet66****, ****Star-In-The-Sky-25****, ****Strata's Stargazer, Some random reviewer **(Yumichika would be a certified genius if IQ tests weren't so ugly)**, ****Sweety8587****, Tia-Chan18,** **VergilTheart**, and **XBluexFlamingoX** in candy, strawberries, and Chappy merchandise* Thank you all so much!


	28. Seat

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own _my_ seat, it belongs to the university.

* * *

She squirmed. She fidgeted. She twitched again and again until she noticed Ichigo staring at her. "…are you sitting on something?"

"My chair." She replied, without the slightest hint of sarcasm. "But it's not very comfortable today…"

"Do you want to switch?" He asked, already on his feet. She practically flew out of her chair to usher him back down.

"No, no, I couldn't take Kurosaki-kun's seat away!" She cried. "Don't worry, I'm—eep!"

The orange-haired Vaizord had pulled her into his lap, smirking. "That better?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" But she couldn't bring herself to struggle too much… she really _was_ comfortable.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll bet you are, Orihime. Reviewers get Ichigo-shaped chairs this chapter!


	29. Fox

**Disclaimer:** Darnit, I want to own the Ichigo from this one! *flails miserably*

* * *

"I'm going to kill Urahara," Ichigo growled, "kill him dead! Or deader. Whatever, I'm killing him and that's that."

"It's not that bad, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said soothingly, smoothing down a particularly unruly tuft of orange. The Vaizord couldn't help but gape.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a fox." He informed her. "A talking_,_ orange fox."

"Well, at least you're a cute fox, right?" The transformed shinigami would have argued, or at least grumbled, but that was when she started petting him. It felt, to put it simply, fantastic.

Maybe she was onto something with this cute thing, after all…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I was a bit later than usual with this, I'm home for the weekend and a bit scattered to boot. But hopefully the cuteness of this chapter makes up for it? Reviewers get both a FoxIchi plushie and candy!


	30. Kindness

**Disclaimer**: I own... um... pocket lint?

* * *

Kindness is a little girl: she smiled at everything and everyone, who lived to bring those smiles to the faces of others.

Kindness is a little boy: he hugged her after she had lost it all in blood and words unsaid, hugged her and lent her his shoulder without even knowing her name.

Kindness is a young woman: she loved him and everyone else, loved them enough to do anything for them.

Kindness is a young man: he hugged her after she had nearly lost it all again, hugged her and told her again and again: _"let me protect you."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: I went for the same sort of feel as "Circles" with this one... did it work? I have chocolate-and-peanut-butter-covered pretzels for anyone who tells me! *waves them around*


	31. Substitute

**Disclaimer:** All together now: what does Kitsuru own? NOTHING!

**A/N:** Here's the sequel to "Proxy", just as angsty as it's predecessor. Crazy Ichigo is crazy, isn't he?

* * *

I know what I'm doing. I know it's wrong. But… damnit! I can't wake up where she isn't, I just can't! She's not her, never was and never will be, but I have to be with her. Even if I'm not.

Don't you think I get just how messed up this is? I do, we both do!

But we need her. Me, her… you, too.

People say I'm the one holding everyone together. They're wrong. I may have brought us closer, but she kept us that way. And she would have wanted us all to stay together, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviewers get slices of my dad's birthday Sanders bumpy cake! Please, get it away from me before I eat it all!


	32. Heaven

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, almost forgot! I don't own Bleach... there I put it in, you can stop trying to kill me now lawyers!

**A/N:** You get two for this prompt, because I looked back and realized that the format I used for it originally (see the second one) has been borderline abused in this chunk of the fic. I didn't realize before since I wrote most of these drabbles over quite a long period of time, plus I didn't exactly do them in order. Anyways, getting back on topic, I wrote an extra to make up for that... call it an early gift for 150 reviews. ;3

* * *

"I love you."

It was whispered, barely more than a sigh against his neck, but he heard it as clearly as a shout, a song. Her hazy form shifted for a moment before her feather-light touches halted, and her lips brushed against his skin.

"I love you. I love you." He felt her smile growing against his chest. "Your heart jumps whenever I say it."

"Well, yeah," he looped an arm around her warmth, and she curled against him. "It wants to be closer to you."

Soul Society wasn't heaven… but during moments like this, he could have easily forgotten.

* * *

Heaven is when you find yourself beaten into the dirt by your sparring partner, the feeling that you have when she holds out her hand and gives you that breathless little grin you feel yourself wearing too.

Heaven is when all of your friends are safe and sound and walking, laughing beside you. If you had lost them there, in that other world, you wouldn't have been able to…

Heaven is here and now; you're sitting next to them watching the sunset, holding their hand just to be sure they're there. You'd stay here forever, living heartbeat by their heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N:** So, which did you like better? Also, Nanao gave me Shunsui's secret stash for today's bribe, you know you want some...


	33. Chasm

**Disclaimer:** I'm too busy to own anything even if I could.

* * *

He was supposed to stand tall and strong and safe, that was why she'd let him go. But instead, he hung from the rope-thin tail that hadn't been there before; so still, so far above her.

"You're just in time," the demon continued. Dimly, she felt Ishida approach, heard his horrified gasp. "Now watch the man who came to rescue you…"

"No…" Could he, they, hear? Would it matter? "Don't!"

"Die."

As bright as the missing stars, the cero was just as unreachable as well. And though she stretched her hands out, there was nothing left in him to catch.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviewers get chocolate-chip cookies in the shape of Ulquiorra's second release, with optional icing and sprinkles!


	34. Shock

**Disclaimer:** I own... darnit, still nothing. Not even my Edward Elric cell phone charm, which lost itself sometime within the last hour.

* * *

"Kurosaki _what?_"

"He fainted, taichou! Right in the middle of a sparring match against Zaraki-taichou."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Zaraki-taichou? Well, he _did_ laugh so hard he undid the stitches before Unohana-taichou could finish them..."

"That bloodthirsty maniac could be decapitated and come out laughing. But I was talking about Kurosaki."

"Oh! Don't worry taichou, he's better than fine."

"What. Did. You. _Do_?"

"Why's it always my fault?"

"Because you're you."

"I'm hurt! Besides, all I did this time was congratulate him on Orihime-chan's pregnancy!"

"Her _what_?"

"Her—oh, right! I forgot that she hadn't told anyone yet... um, oops?"

* * *

**A/N:** Asking Matsumoto to help her with taking a pregnancy test was not Hime-chan's brightest moment, to say the least (or was it...? x3). Anyways, reviewers earn themselves candy from the Urahara Shoten! It looks normal enough this time, but I'd be careful just in case. And again, I'm not responsible for anyone turning purple, being forced out of their bodies, or growing tails... please sic all angry mobs on Urahara!


	35. Table

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, we'd see more of these two.

* * *

"I swear," Chizuru grumbled, watching raindrops fall outside of the classroom while they ate lunch. "Ever since that… that _man_ stole Orihime-chan away, they've been everywhere, doing _everything_. My poor, innocent Orihime-chan, what has he done to you?"

"Nothing worse than what I'm going to do to you if you don't stop stalking them!" Tatsuki snapped, although she couldn't help but agree.

The brunette snorted. "And who else would tell you that they were doing it on that table this morning, right where your bento is?"

"They're not _that_ bad." All the same, the karate champ quickly moved her lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** And now, back to the land of tyrannical land of water chemistry for me, where I will toil to unravel the mysteries of the nitrogen cycle and use it to conquer the villainous exam. Although I might take a detour through hiroganaville first for tomorrow's japanese quiz, too... anyways, reviewers get hot chocolate, since it's starting to get chilly even in my hometown of Denial!


	36. Permission

**Disclaimer**: I own... ugh, nothing but stress.

* * *

Do you have any idea how hard tracking you down was?

And she's fine, by the way. Well, as fine as someone who's gone through what she has _can_ be.

Sometimes, I wake up and she's not there. She's sitting on the lawn and staring at—something. I've never asked what. She's strong, even now.

But I'll sit with her out there and wait for as long as she needs me to. Longer, if she'll let me.

"Is that okay with you?" Ichigo asked the spirit of Inoue Sora, turning the simple golden band over and over in his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** It was nice writing a bit of first person POV for a sane, if slightly nervous and huffy, Ichigo. Although crazy is fun too. Which do you all think I write better?

Reviewers get cookies with my college's logo on them, to celebrate the football game we're going to win tomorrow against our rivals (even if we haven't exactly won most of the other games this season). XD


	37. Courtship

**Disclaimer**: I own school spirit. GO GREEN!

* * *

On their first date, he took her to see a horror movie. He moved to put his arm around her and only noticed Tatsuki after he'd poked her in the eye. Ichigo resolved to buy Yoruichi a _lot_ of milk as he shunpoed for his life.

On their third date, he took her to dinner. Or tried to—Chizuru was waiting.

On their seventh date, he brought her home with him. Isshin's rollerblades were burned afterwards, despite Orihime's claims of how much she'd enjoyed the triathlon.

As they watched red dragonflies at the riverside on their forty-second date, he asked.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit off topic, but if you haven't already done so, would you mind sparing a vote for Orihime at **http://www. bleachedichigo. com/bleachpoll. php**? She's currently in second place, just twenty-two votes behind Rukia!

The cookies from the last chapter are still up for grabs for reviewers, along with pizza and all of the other wonderfully fattening things you'd eat while watching a football game. Enjoy it while it lasts, this'll probably be the only one I watch all year. XD


	38. Policeman

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but, well, nothing.

* * *

"It wasn't his fault, officer!"

"I'm not trying to—"

"Really, it wasn't!"

"I understand—"

"It was an accident, it really was! He was trying to help the puppy!"

"Ma'am, if you could just—"

"But there were all of these people chasing Puppy-chan with baseball bats!"

"Ma'am, would you please—"

"And then they tried to dye her green, so of course he had to try to stop them!"

"Ma'am—"

"But then the roller skating Holl—"

"MA'AM!"

"…Is something wrong?"

"We sent your fiancé home an hour ago… just like we did the last three times."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Ichigo, still being thought of as a punk because of his hair color. But you'd think he'd have learned by now that no matter what, he'll never make it back to their apartment before Orihime rushes off to bail him out.

I fixed the link in the last chapter, by the way. Which reminds me: my uni won the game! Back on topic, though, reviewers get candy, chocolate pie, and ice cream of whatever flavor they want. ^^


	39. Emancipation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the vaguest inklings of the AU behind this.

* * *

"My brother will come."

"Yeah."

"Not to save me… to kill you."

The latter he knew, but the former… "Why?"

"Before… everything," he had heard the tales, the whispered fragments of blood and laughter and singing steel. "He went to the White City, seeking strength."

"Aizen," snarling now—_everything's changing_. "What was the price?"

The captured princess turns her tired, tired eyes up to his, and he knows too much.

"We'll stop him," he hears himself vow, on bended knee to bring his eyes to the level of hers, no longer captor and captive but equals—she will be free.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I'm a bit later than usual with this, I'm still studying! My exam is tomorrow, and I'm nowhere near ready. And the day after that, I have a Japanese test. Excuse me, I need to go back to studying... I didn't even have any time to scrounge up the usual degree of bribes. You can choose from any of the ones I've offered before, though, I have leftovers!


	40. Excuse

**Disclaimer:** I own... nope, nothing. Not even the inspiration for this. See the A/N on the bottom for more detail. ^^

* * *

"Rangiku-san, what's going on?"

"Don't you know what today is, Orihime-chan?"

"Australia's Flag Day?"

"Maybe, but that's not all." Rangiku bolted, slamming the door behind her. "Happy birthday, Orihime-chan!"

The lights went on to illuminate a confused Ichigo, garbed in less than even her skimpy pajamas. Specifically a rather long, rather red ribbon with a strategically placed bow concealing—no, wait, it slipped. And he was fully awake, staring at what her nightgown _didn't_ cover.

* * *

"Well, there's always next year."

"Why wait?" Rangiku smirked and threw her arm around Karin's shoulders. "We'll try tomorrow as a belated Flag Day present!"

* * *

**A/N:** Some of you may recognize this from a certain section of FLOL that others might not be able to access. To be precise, on a thread titled "Yummy Ichigo" with three pictures in the first post, the first of which was what inspired me to write this (along with a comment made by another member). Because, damn, who wouldn't want _that_ for a present? I edited this slightly to fit 100 words, so if you want to read the full version and you're over eighteen, I'd definitely encourage you to take a look. And if you don't feel like reading, drooling over that picture (along with the other two) is more than just an option... ;3

Anyways, I'm sooooo glad today's drabble was so cracky. The weather here is miserable (and I went RUNNING in it, proving my utter insanity in the bad way) and I had the first of my two exams this week today. Let's just say that I'm very, very glad it will be curved. But fixing this is really made me feel better, hopefully reading it did the same for all of you! ^^

Reviewers get their own 'long red ribbon'. Ichigo, unfortunately, isn't included, but I'm trying to get Urahara to put turn his gigai-making skills to our wonderfully innocent and whimsical whimsies. Yup, completely innocent... hear me whistling? How could I be more innocent?


	41. Truce

**Disclaimer**: If I ever own anything, you'll all be the first to know.

* * *

The battle had been brutal, stretching on and on until both sides had been worn into a temporary ceasefire. Many fighters had collapsed still entangled with their opponents.

Hidden by the rubble, a girl curled over light that dyed her white dress gold. Behind her, a black-garbed boy perched on what had once been a home. His protective gaze never strayed from her back; and though she had yet to look up since his arrival, a tired smile teased the edges of her lips. For this briefest peace, there were no sides, no war… only a scent and a shield.

* * *

**A/N:** This one gave me a heart attack by deciding to go missing for a bit. As you can see, though, it was found and dragged back in some of the leftover ribbons from last time.

This is almost at two hundred reviews, thanks to all of you ridiculously awesome people out there! I was originally planning on doing the next double-update at two-fifty; but since my midterms are over and the next drabble is number forty-two, I'll post it after... *checks*... two more reviews!


	42. Gentleman

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but a fantastic mood at the moment, thanks to all of you.

* * *

Kind and courteous, caring and always attentive to her slightest whim even though she never asked… she often wondered what she had done to deserve their lifetime together.

"HEY!" Ichigo slammed his fist down on the center of the steering wheel for the third time. "THE LIGHT CHANGED AGES AGO, YOU IDIOT!"

Orihime quickly tugged at his sleeve, and gave her unsuspecting husband a peck on the lips. His scowl was immediately replaced with a dopey grin; and she settled back, beaming.

She was so lucky, to have such a perfect gentleman to love. _Especially one who tastes so good!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Say it with me now: he's _so_ whipped.

Anyways... TWO. HUNDRED. REVIEWS. And a few more, now.

ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU **a****lice hattercandy****, ****ArmorOfGeddon****, Blitch, copperheadfightingninja, DancerGrl16, ****Fostersb****, goonielove, Juniper11, ****Kamen Rider Vega****, ****LunarStar77****, ****Miss L****, ****Nayuki bunny-chan****, Necros348, Shrinking Violet66****, Sorami, ****Star-In-The-Sky-25****, ****Strata's Stargazer, Some random reviewer****, ****Sweety8587****, Tia-Chan18,** **VergilTheart**, and **XBluexFlamingoX**! Have I mentioned how ridiculously awesome you all are? I did? Well, I'm saying it again, and burying you with candy to boot, so there! *sticks her tongue out and promptly does exactly what she said she would*

Also, as the 200th (along with 201st and 202nd) reviewer, **XBluexFlamingoX** has won this... coupon for free surgical enhancement from the Twelfth Division? How did that get in there? And why is Mayuri whistling from the other side of the room? Heck, why is Mayuri in the room anyways? You know what, I think I'll just reward you with this plate of chocolate-chip cookies instead, how's that? *hands it over*

Thanks again, everyone!


	43. Ship

**Disclaimer:** Oh my Giant Flying Spaghetti Monster, I own two things now! 208 reviews and 10010 hits for this story! So enjoy this third giftie in all of its AU, Titanic-inspired glory.

* * *

"Hey, be careful!"

Orihime felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist, yanking her backwards. She stumbled, accidentally stomping on the foot of her would-be savior. "Oh! Sorry!"

"I'm fine," he lied, hoping she hadn't broken any toes. "But you shouldn't stand so close to the edge, Miss…?"

"Inoue," she said, beaming. "Inoue Orihime."

"Well, Miss Inoue, don't you know it's dangerous?"

"The mermaids wouldn't let me drown!" She assured him, and promptly went back leaning much too far over the railing with outstretched arms. Kurosaki Ichigo restrained a groan; he'd have to keep an eye on this one.

* * *

**A/N:** You have no idea, Ichigo.

To everyone else: you are all ridiculously more-than-awesome. I was planning to surprise you all with an extra update for 10k hits later this week, only this reached that level _much_ faster than I thought it would. So you get another drabble today! And more candy, cookies, and whatever else you want to get fat off of. *munches on chocolate cake herself*


	44. Gold

**Disclaimer:** I don't even have any really nice gold jewelry of my own, so how would I be able to afford Bleach of all things?

* * *

'As good as gold,' some say. Not him: it's pretty, sure, but what's the point? It's expensive, fragile, and isn't used to make anything _important_, like swords.

She's nothing like gold. She's beautiful, yes, but the way she shines made the metal look tawdry, cheap. She's generous, selfless, and strong—so very strong.

Ichigo groans, resting his head against the cool glass of the display case. Nothing was good enough...

But maybe, he realizes, that's _it_.

Orhime agrees; the gold isn't important. In fact, she doesn't even really look at the ring until she's worn it for over a week.

* * *

**A/N:** For those who are wondering, he got her a plain gold band, _maybe_ with an engraving of "I'll protect you" or something simple like that. But let's be honest: being a substitute shinigami probably won't pay well, especially if it interferes with whatever career he has (and judging from what world-saving has done to his school attendance record, the 'if' probably isn't much of one). I seriously doubt he'd be able to afford an amazingly fancy, giant diamond-studded thing that would probably tear off Orihime's finger if she ever tried to wear it.

Besides, they'll need the money to pay for the wedding if they're drunk enough at any point in the planning process to hold it in the world of the living, what with the entire Eleventh Division, all of the captains (even Kurotsuchi, probably), the SWA, the Vaizords, the Shoten gang, and no few Arrancar being on the guest list. You may or may not see a drabble on that later. *whistles innocently*

But in the meantime, review please? I've got cookie dough!


	45. Evangelist

**Disclaimer**: I'd say I own Bleach, but I think that Kubo's lawyers brainwashed my cat, so I probably shouldn't risk it while I'm at home and he's curled up on my laptop case right next to me. He looks so cute, though... *snuggles him*

* * *

"We'll never give up! We'll—"

Click.

"—rise! Rise above sin, and shout—"

Click.

"—who wants to be a—"

Click.

"—jade box! Don't open—"

Clickclickclickclickclick—_what was that?_ Kon froze, staring at the fuzz-covered screen of the old television.

"Orihime…"

"Oh, Ichigo!"

The mod soul winced as the ropes that a certain Vaizord had employed to restrain him bit into his felt torso. He quickly turned up the volume as high as he could; at least the sound of static didn't rub in that he was missing the _real_ show.

"Mmmmm..."

Not much, anyways.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, they made a television adaptation of Rukia's favorite book. Review if you want a copy of the DVD, along with popcorn!


	46. Shame

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach, don't want to risk lawsuits.

* * *

It was all her fault.

Chad was hurt, Rukia was dying, and Ichigo… her breath caught, her heart ached, and her eyes stung. She hugged her knees, and chanted silently _they aren't, they won't, he _can't.

She buried her face against unfamiliar fabric, becoming little more than a black and white and auburn ball. Her eyes were squeezed shut so that those tears could not get through; because if they did she'd be admitting that there was something to cry about, that they—that he—

Under their weight, her heart broke a little more.

And it was all her fault.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaand the angst is back. But I make no apologies, I've got a soft spot for this one. Poor Hime-chan, in the middle of of Aizen and Ulquiorra's love of mind-rape. *blasts the former with a flamethrower*

This is especially therapeutic considering that I can't make myself go after Gin, no matter how much of a Hiyori fan I am. In fact, I made Gin-shaped cookies for this chapter, anyone want any? The price is a plate per review! And now I have to run, it's my parent's anniversary today and we're all going out and they've been shouting at me for fifteen minutes now. *flees*


	47. Drama

**Disclaimer**: I own an afro wig now (for my Halloween costume, anyone care to guess who I'll be going as?) but not Bleach.

* * *

"Are you _crying_?"

A sniffle. "N-no…"

He reached over; tilting her head up until the wetness in the corners of her eyes glittered. "Liar."

"It's just…" She scrubbed her face with her wrist, trying to clear away the tears. "He didn't even do it, and they killed him!"

He thought about pointing out that it was a soap opera and how, out of the ridiculous number of characters who 'died' in it, he had only seen two stay dead so far. But then again, watching her jump out of her seat in joy when the 'deceased' character reappeared was adorable.

* * *

**A/N:** Come on, I can't be the only one who can picture Orihime being a soap fan. And Ichigo would at first join in to spend time with her, but eventually become addicted as well. It'd be so cute! Well, in my opinion at least...

Now, for some off-topicity: I saw The Invention of Lying yesterday. It was simple despite the premise, but cute and full of dry—but great!—humor. And really, I'm glad they kept it simple and light, even if they went a bit too far with it, it could have been a bit messy if they hadn't. It wasn't the best movie I've seen all year, but it was fun and actually original, which is a lot more than I can say for too many movies. So if you're looking for a good movie, I'd definitely recommend it. ^^

Reviewers earn themselves Tootsie Pops, popcorn, and Frosted Flakes today. Yes, I'm aware that it's an odd combination, but I'm also aware that I've nibbled on all of them within the last twenty-four hours, so there! *sticks her tongue out before going back to munching on her current snack of Frosted Flakes*


	48. Assault

**Disclaimer:** I own everything! Except for, well, everything.

* * *

It hit him, again and again and again. Over and over; mercilessly, pitilessly. He curled up; he could only wait until the barrage slowed, then he could—

Suddenly, it was over, the blows had stopped. He raised his head, watching the attacker… pout?

"Kurosaki-kun!" She chided him. "At least try to fight back, otherwise you can't call it a pillow _fight_! And what would that aliens that brought it to earth in the first place say if they saw you?"

"Duck." He replied promptly.

"Why would they say that?" She asked bemusedly, before noticing the pillow flying towards her head.

* * *

**A/N:** Almost half-way through! Just wanted to say thanks, so reviewers get double the usual bribery this chapter. I've got all of the cookies you guys would want plus ice cream with hot fudge and cookie dough, and it's an all-you-can-eat buffet!


	49. Fallacy

**Disclaimer:** I own... um... I'll get back to you on that. But rest assured, I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"You…" he forced words through stiff lips, past the cool comfort of the mask, words were so hard to form now, why? "I'll… help… you…"

Her fear became shock, and he turned away. He had helped. She was no longer crying. No longer afraid. Soon, no longer in danger. Even if he had to kill everyone in the world to keep her that way.

She was his. His… prey? His mate? Maybe. _His,_ he was sure.

No one would touch her again; there'd be no more tears. He would help her…

And everyone who stood in his way would _die_.

* * *

**A/N:** And BullIchi finally shows up, just in time for him to be possibly appear again in the manga as well. Thus, reviewers can now choose beef jerky as part of their bribe, if they want. I've also got other bovine products, such as tacos, hamburgers, and steak. No hollowfied bulls were harmed in the making of them, though! ^^

Also, thanks **alice hattercandy for being the 250th reviewer! Sorry, no extra drabble for it (the next one will be for the 300th review, though!), but I _do_ have that dancing carrot you wanted. *hands it over***


	50. Ritual

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nada. Zip, zero, zilch.

* * *

"I can't." Her hairpins gleamed as they caught the sunlight. "But you—"

"I can't." He looked towards the clashing of zanpaku-to, the explosions of Kidou and Cero. Looked back at her. "Be careful."

It was pointless; he knew she'd do anything to save the life of another, he always knew. But he always said it anyways. And she—she always saw the worry in his eyes, and always she nodded to reassure him. "You too."

Like her, he always forced a nod. And always, _always,_ the plea, the prayer—oh, please, the prophecy—hung unsaid between them. _Don't die._

* * *

**A/N: **I love AU futurefics with the war still going on... does that make me a bad person? Reviewers who answer get chocolate frogs, assuming they stop trying to escape back to the HP universe... *chases them*

AND OHMYFREAKINGNOODLES, IT'S CHAPTER FIFTY! *points and flails gleefully* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, I'D MARRY YOU IF I COULD BUT POLYGAMY IS ILLEGAL, AND HALF OF YOU PROBABLY LIVE IN STATES WHERE GAY MARRIAGE IS TOO, AND I THINK I'M GOING TO COLLAPSE IF I KEEP SHOU— *faints from lack of oxygen*


	51. Democracy

**Disclaimer:** Kitsuru owns nothing! But at the moment, she's too happy to care.

* * *

"You're seeing that Don Kanonji movie tonight."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked and looked away from his breakfast, narrowing his gaze at the speaker. "What'd you say?"

"You heard me," Karin retorted, "it's at seven, so don't be late."

"Why should I?" He asked, smirking now.

"Well," Yuzu piped up, "Orihime-chan will be waiting."

Ichigo spat out his orange juice. "_What_?!"

"You took too long, and we _like_ Orihime-chan," Ichigo's supposedly gentler sister informed the orangette, who tried _very_ hard not to think about what she'd like his classmate for. "So we voted—"

"_We_?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "You don't count."

* * *

**A/N:** The Kurosaki's are one of the best. Families. _Ever_. My favorite out of this entire collection has all of them in it, including Isshin. There's also another one with Isshin and Ryuuken, who I also adore (and together, the two of them are my favorite crack ship and yaoi couple. Seriously, just think of the looks on Ichigo and Ishida's faces!). The latter's actually coming up in the sixties, so look forward to it. :)

Moving on to more important things... this fic has officially passed the halfway mark! Thus, you get an extra chapter (I know I said I wouldn't until three-hundred reviews, but I have no willpower to speak of so you probably shouldn't believe me on things like that in the future XD) and individual thank-you's in the next one. Now, onward! For glory! For victory! FOR PIZZA! *runs off to the next A/N*


	52. Code

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing, still too hyper to care!

* * *

They have a code, those two. A few others know _of_ it, but only they can decipher it.

I'll fight, he says.

_There's blood in my eyes and I can't move my arm, but there're still enemies and others need healing more, even if the blood loss _is_ making me dizzy._

I'll fight, she says.

_I don't want to hear a Hollow scream as Tsubaki slices through it, but I won't just watch you and I won't cry when I see you fall because you won't, I won't let you._

I know.

_I love you._

I love you.

_I know._

* * *

**A/N:** The one downside to having done all of these in a random order was not realizing until now that this might have come too soon after Ritual. It's a pretty similar situation, with them talking to each other before a major battle.

But on to the real thing I wanted to babble about: all of you! You're a ridiculously awesomesauce set of readers, reviewers, and lurkers. I don't know all of the members of the first and second categories, but I just wanted to thank **a****lice hattercandy****, ****ArmorOfGeddon****, Blitch, copperheadfightingninja, DamageReport, DancerGrl16, ****Fostersb****, goonielove, Juniper11, ****Kamen Rider Vega****, ****LunarStar77****, ****Miss L****, ****Nayuki bunny-chan****, Necros348, Rochelleteentitan, Shrinking Violet66****, Sorami, ****Star-In-The-Sky-25****, ****Strata's Stargazer, Some random reviewer****, ****Sweety8587****, Tia-Chan18,** **VergilTheart**, **Violetcarson**, and **XBluexFlamingoX**. I'd also like to thank the two C2's, 24 alerters, and 29 people who've faved this so far! Sometimes, when I look at the stats of this story, I just... want to start crying, because of how amazing you all are (yes, I'm that pathetic, you don't have to rub it in!).

Anyways, you guys get breast cancer awareness month cookies today (chocolate with pink m and m's, in case you've never had them before) along with hot chocolate and chocolate pie with frozen whipped cream! Thank you all again!


	53. Mileage

**Disclaimer: **I _wish_ I owned Orihime's amazing energy, but I'm still as lazy and broke as ever.

* * *

"That… that was _amazing_!"

"It really was… wasn't it?"

"Can we do it again?"

"…how can you still _move_?"

"Please? It'll be fun!"

"I know, but... can't we just stay like this?"

"Oh… okay, I guess…"

"…Fine, let's just do it already."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

Ichigo sighed as the ecstatic Orihime dragged him off for yet another round of 'baseccer'. Although her inexhaustible level of energy was definitely a plus somewhere else, he was convinced that one day his girlfriend would succeed where Byakuya, Ulquiorra, and Aizen had failed.

To be honest, he was looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: **I bet you are, Ichigo, especially if it happens in the aforementioned somewhere else...

Reviewers get cookies, and an autograph from the number one baseccer player in the world! Give you three guesses who, since there're only about three players. XD


	54. Elephant

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned an elephant. If I can't get one of those, how can I own Bleach?

* * *

"You'd think he'd have figured it out by now."

"Him? What about _her_? She's the one who fell first."

"Yeah, but Orihime-chan thinks fairies live in her hairpins."

"Still, they aren't exactly subtle about it."

"A rampaging elephant is more subtle. _Tatsuki_ is more sub—Ha! Missed me!"

"Didn't Ochi-sensei ask you two not to destroy any more desks today?"

"Come on, Ryu-chan, I'm just trying to protect my Hime-chan's innocence."

"Who's innocent? I've seen the way she looks at him."

"And vice-versa."

"…I think you broke them, Mahana."

"Not as badly as they'll break Ichigo when they wake up."

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, it's the class 3-A girls! Mahana is surprisingly evil, isn't she? But then again, she IS the one who asked Rukia if she liked Ichigo waaaaaay back before the SS Arc, so is it really that much of a shock?

Reviewers score chocolate cake today. Come on, you know you want some...


	55. Dream

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for dreams of ballerina!Renji.

* * *

Ichigo was fairly sure that he was dreaming. If he wasn't then that would mean the world was ending; Kon was stalking Chappy and Renji was in a tutu.

Really, all it needed was a camera—there! And seeing as camera's didn't usually tap-dance, he was surer than ever that he was asleep.

His hand felt oddly warm, as though it was being held, and something—several something's—fell on his face. He looked up and saw dark rain clouds.

"_Thank you, Kurosaki-kun…_"

…She was crying…?

"…_Good-bye."_

When he woke up, she was gone, and the rain kept on falling.

* * *

**A/N:** As you might have guessed, this one takes place during Orihime's Five Lifetimes Speech. She may have been invisible when she gave it, but I always figured that Ichigo's Vaizord-ness was similar enough in terms of reiatsu to the Arrancar, and he would have probably at least been able to sense her.

JUST made it with this one. I've been running around all day... but I stole some delicious cheese fondue from my little cousin's b-day party, so hopefully that makes up for it? Review and you get your pick of that or cake. c:


	56. Friction

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for an essay that _really_ needs to be finished within eleven hours about how I am a spoiled brat, which I am only starting now. Well, at least I have enough material that it shouldn't be too hard...

* * *

"Stay away from her."

The Hollow snorted, looking his would-be opponent up and down. Or he would have, if the creature hadn't been so tiny. "Why the hell should I?"

"Because I said so!" Tsubaki's scowl grew, and he twitched visibly as he reined in his desire to start yanking out white hair. "I'll let that orange-haired idiot stick around, but—"

"I _am_ that orange-haired idiot," the Hollow reminded him, smirking. "Whether either of us likes it or not. You can't keep one of us away and not the other."

"I don't care." Tsubaki snarled. "And neither will he."

* * *

**A/N:** And that, Hichigi, is why stalking Orihime is a _bad_ idea... because even if her strawberry doesn't catch you, her favorite flower will.

Reviewers? You're so close to 300! If you can manage it before midnight, you get an extra one today _and_ tomorrow.


	57. Pole

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Urahara is responsible for all of this.

* * *

He was going to _kill _Urahara. Then he was going to find the shopkeeper's reincarnation and kill him again, and afterwards he was going to find him in Soul Society and kill him _yet_ _again._

Meanwhile, Orihime gaped up at their so-called present, which reached all the way up to the ceiling and was covered with Chappy wrapping paper and a bright red bow.

"Have fun!" Urahara winked and left them alone with the pole that he had 'borrowed' from the nearest strip club.

Ichigo finally managed to find his voice. "How the heck did he know we were dating?"

* * *

**A/N:** This is one of my absolute favorites of the entire collection. It was actually one of the first written, too. But moving on to the important babbling...

Anyways, congrats to **Star-In-The-Sky-25** for being the 300th reviewer! I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to any of the reviews yet, but like I said I really have to get this essay done and please forgive meeeeeeee! *flees, throwing candy behind her*


	58. Underworld

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I would _not_ have to freak out about my japanese test tomorrow. Urg.

* * *

She does not know where she is.

It is somewhere amongst the rolling waves of whitewhite sand that people call Hueco Mundo, or so she has been told. Timeless darkness, numbing winds… this is where she must make her absolution.

Yet when her eyes close, the darkness flees. And 'round the moon come stars, flickering behind bars and just past the window's frame. The moon moves beyond sight, and finally the sky begins to brighten. It will be morning soon.

Orihime awakens herself to darkness. There is moonlight in her eyes, her ears; _where are you?_

She wishes she knew.

* * *

**A/N:** Extra update will be up within a few hours, no worries. :3

NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month, wiki it if you've never heard of it before!) starting soon, and this year I think I might try a collection of short stories in a fantasy universe that I've been mulling over in my head for almost a year now... school has been burning me out a lot lately, so I'd probably have even less of a chance than usual if I tried an actual novel, but this'd be a great way to experiment with the world behind the story. Plus, it works with the idea for the story itself, now that I think about it... I'm not sure why I'm rambling at all of you about it, probably because of how braindead I am at the moment. *falls over*

Okay, what's the bribery for this chapter... sorry, all I have is frozen yogurt, reeses pieces, apples, and oranges. And the apples, at the very least, are MINE. *snatches them away protectively* Oh, and tea too, I've got that. ^^


	59. Situation

**Dislcaimer:** Still no ownership, much as I wish I could say otherwise. I'm better that the ryoka are very glad about that, though, especially after this one.

* * *

"Inoue? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I can't just lie there. I can't. I have to know, is everyone okay?"

"We're fine. You're the one who—"

"I'll be alright. It's just… please, Kurosaki-kun. Did everyone… are they all…"

"Unohana said Chad should be able to use his arm again eventually… but he'll probably only be able to fight with the left one. After you, he was the worst off."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"…Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"When they take off my bandages, will I be able to see?"

"Come on… you need to rest."

* * *

**A/N:** Let's just say that Orihime's hairpins were destroyed. Or that the psychological and physical damage she suffered in Hueco Mundo was enough to render her unable to heal herself and her friends. And Ichigo doesn't want to think about her last question, to say the least.

Yes, I'm a cruel female dog of a woman. And yes, I'm vaguely proud of it. And reviewers score pizza for this chapter, because I'm too braindead to think of anything else unless you want might want. Sorry this is a bit late (technically it's tomorrow already for me) but it's tuesday and I've got a busier wednesday to get ready for than usual, which is saying something. Thank goodness for tea!

...darnit, I just realized I never had any today. So I'm still in fiery-fuse mode and pretty close to exploding and/or fizzling. TT_TT


	60. Lobster

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for a severe case of laziness. And pride for it, of course. ;3

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun looks like a lobster!"

Tatsuki spat out her sandwich. "Come again?"

"He does!" Orihime said vehemently, pointing at where the orange-haired teen was eating lunch. "See, when he waves his fist like that, doesn't he look like a lobster waving its claws around?"

"I thought crabs did that." The karate club member wasn't really paying attention anymore, being much more concerned with the frightfully empty state of her stomach than the resemblance between her childhood friend and a crustacean.

"Yeah, but lobsters are cuter, just like Kurosaki-kun!" The bright-haired girl chirped.

Tatsuki sighed. _So much for a quiet lunch…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I had no justification for this when I wrote it, and frankly, I still don't. But neither do I care. Besides, you try coming up with something for lobster that doesn't involve the little guys on a plate, see what you come up with. And if you couldn't tell, I'm sticking my tongue out at all of you again. Nya!

Hey, all of you reviewers out there? You guys get lobster-shaped red-bean muffins with Ichigo's scowl! Also, in complete randomosity, 321 is one of my favorite numbers! So, 'gratz to **Nayuki bunny-chan** for being the 321st reviewer (no more massive thank-you lists until either the end of the fic or 500 reviews, as you might have guessed from when we hit three-hundred. I'm too lazy, sorry). No present for it (or anything up until 400, my buffer's in a bit of danger), though, other than extra candy and cookies and muffins. If you still want an extra drabble, look around the Five Lifetimes, One Love forums. And if you don't... look around anyways. *shoves anyone who hasn't joined there*


	61. Infant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything mentioned here.

* * *

"Good morning, Kenshin-chan!"

"…Mmnf?"

"Oh! Good morning, Ichigo!"

"…Morning…? Dark…"

"Naruto-chan woke me up!"

"…Fishcake?"

"Do you like Satoshi-chan better? Or Taichi-chan?"

"Orihime…"

"We could go with Inuyasha-chan, but—"

"Orihime."

"—maybe Joe-chan—"

"Orihime—"

"—would be—eep!"

"You know, you're the only one I know who eats what you eat and actually has good morning breath."

"But—"

"Besides, didn't we decide on Sora?"

"Yes, but—"

"Let's go back to sleep, okay? We'll talk in the morning. The _actual_ morning."

"Ichi—"

"Goodnight… Orihime? The bed's wet."

"That's because my water just broke."

"Oh. Um… crap."

* * *

**A/N:** I love the last line, or rather the mental image I get from it of Ichigo's face. XD

Reviewer game time! If you can identify the anime's of the characters whose names were used, you get extra cookies for this chapter. Although it shouldn't be too hard, only one was really anywhere near obscure... here's a hint, though: except for Satoshi and Naruto (which, in case anyone out there didn't know, means fishcake, explaining Ichigo's confusion), who live in completely different universes, all of the characters are _supposed_ to be japanese. Yes, even Joe.


	62. Impact

**Disclaimer:** *looks in the mirror* Nope, I don't look male, japanese, or basically anything like Kubo Tite.

* * *

_She's gone. _The realization pounds him with the force of a fist to his gut, far less than he deserves. She'd been close enough to heal him, and he hadn't even known.

But he'd _promised_ her…

Yesterday the battle was two months and a sword's length away. Not in Karakura. Not closer than her fairies' wingspan.

He's always taken being able to look over his shoulder and see her smile as a fact of life, as constant and natural as gravity and ghosts. But now… there's only aching emptiness where she should be.

_No,_ he vows, _where you _will_ be._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** This one takes place during chapter 237-238, after Ichigo finds out about Orihime being gone but before he leaves for Hueco Mundo. I love how seriously Ichigo takes his promises, even if Murphy does seem to be out to make them ridiculously hard to keep.

Reviewers get pumpkin-shaped cookies with hot-fudge smiles! *waves them temptingly*


	63. Hospital

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach, I really truly do. Or at least the two characters in this chapter...

* * *

"RYUU-KUN!"

"Kurosaki?"

"Come on, you can call me Isshin!"

"Go away. Kurosaki."

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDADDY!"

"So your punk son and that Inoue girl actually hooked up? Is the world ending?"

"No. But I want _you_ to deliver the baby!"

"No."

"BUT I WANT YOU TO!"

"No."

"BUT RYUU-KUN—!"

"We'll talk when the brat's coming out."

"YAY!"

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, Ryuu-kun?"

"Why are you dragging me across my floor?"

"Because the baby's coming out now!"

"…Joy."

"And did I mention that your son's one of the godfathers? We're really family now!"

"I loathe you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

**A/N:** This is one of my favorites. I love Isshin and the way that he gives me an excuse to abuse exclamation marks. And I love Ryuuken and the way he just barely restrains himself from beating Isshin over the head with the aforementioned punctuation. ^^

Sorry I was a bit later than usual with this, I lost track of time. Today's bribes are barbecue chips, pretzels, and chocolate-covered pretzels! This story is almost at 350 reviews. As I said before, I won't do an extra update again until 400, but it'd make me go into full-fledged incoherent spastic fangirl mode. Plus, I have puppy-dog eyes and I'm not afraid to use them!

_ETA:_ Crap, forgot to post the answers! Twice! You know, from back during drabble 61. Anyways... nobody got them all, although everyone who guessed got at least one. Kenshin is from Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto is from Naruto, Satoshi is the japanese name of Ash from Pokemon, Taichi is from Digimon (his dubbed name was Tai), Inuyasha was from Inuyasha, and Joe was from Cyborg 009. I'd recommend reading the manga, unfortunately, it was never fully translated (and Tokyopop was the company that started it, meaning that there aren't ANY scanlated chapters online :C). But I used to love the anime as a kid, and I'm sure I'm not the only one, right? Right? Come on, throw me a bone, or, well, a circuit. XD


	64. Competence

**Disclaimer**: I own Bleach, I do! At least, assuming that there are countless universes where anything and everything happens in at least one.

* * *

There was a floating midget scowling at him from about an inch in front of his nose. That was strange, even for Ichigo.

"What're you…" A horrible possibility hit him. "Inoue!"

"She's fine, for now."

Fingers twitched, itching for a leather-wrapped hilt. "For now?"

"She didn't send me." Tsubaki eyed him strangely, almost appraisingly. "Don't you dare die."

The shinigami blinked. "Huh?"

"If you get yourself killed," the fairy explained slowly, as if to a very young child. "She'll be hurt. So you'd better stay strong!"

"Yeah," Ichigo thought back to a desert, watered only by tears. _For her sake…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I love Tsubaki. Love him love him love him. He snuck off without Orihime knowing to give the 'hurt her and I'll tear your limbs off' speech, since her big brother couldn't. :3

Reviewers score donut holes and apple cider today! And for being the 350th, **Nayuki bunny-chan** gets a frisbee! *hands over an oddly flattened Kon* And if it makes any noise, it's your imagination. Seriously.


	65. Hypothesis

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say this? I still don't own Bleach. Sad, but true.

* * *

"If you're really this amazing, then I don't deserve you." He breathed in her scent, eyes heavy-lidded but fighting to stay open_. This is a serious moment_, he reminded himself. _Don't fall asleep._

"Why not?" She murmured against his neck, her eyelashes tickling his throat.

"You're beautiful," he told her softly, "wonderful, brave… and I couldn't protect you."

Slowly, reluctantly, she raised her head to meet his gaze. "But you did."

"Aizen—"

She leaned forward, cutting him off with a lingering kiss. After she pulled away, there was a whisper. "You survived. That's all the protection I've ever wanted."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I'm working on becoming a vegetarian. Three meatless days so far! And moving on to more on-topic things...

I HATED THIS PROMPT. HATED IT HATED IT HATED IT. It was _so_ hard to come up with a drabble for it, I don't know why. I don't hate the drabble itself, though, just the prompt.

Reviewers get chocolate chocolate chip cookies, regular chocolate chip cookies, brownies with whipped cream and fudge, and pumpkin cake. Everything but the brownies and cake are fresh out of the oven. Also, there's hummus if anyone wants it. ^^


	66. Nephew

**Disclaimer:** Oh my noodles, do I actually own Bleach? What? I don't? DAMNIT.

* * *

They spoil him, they're not afraid to admit it. There's even a certain smugness in the way they go about it that ticks Ichigo off.

"You're just jealous that he likes us more than you," Rukia retorts, giving her honorary nephew yet _another_ picture book.

"I'm not jealous, and he likes _me_ better!" The father protests. "Don't you, Sora?"

"Goo." Kurosaki Sora's voice was slightly muffled by the pages crammed into his mouth.

"Congratulations." Ichigo says dryly. "Somebody actually likes your drawings. Of course, he also likes his mom's cooking—"

* * *

"Ichigo-kun… why do you have a mustache?"

"Temperamental artists."

* * *

**A/N: **_Just_ made it with this! Got carried away helping (or rather, lurking around procrastinating on working on my essay after pitching in a bit) with the hall decorating contest. We're doing a Harry Potter theme... and I think we're going to have people stealing it, too. BUT IT'S STILL AWESOME (Almost as awesome as fostersb)!

Reviewers, you guys get tea. Because I bought waaaay too much of it today. Also, you can dip whatever you want into the calorie-free, sugar-free, fat-free, everything-but-sodium-and-it-only-has-a-bit-of-that-free chocolate dip!


	67. Gist

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is owned by me, pure and simple.

* * *

"All right, Orihime said ninety-three plates of 'those cute little extra alien fingers,' I think she meant those corndog thingies—"

"Pigs-in-blankets?"

"Yeah, those—and… _five hundred gallons_ of sake?!"

"So _that's_ why he was doing paperwork… It should be four."

"H-hundred?!"

"You've invited half of the seireitei to this wedding, including Matsumoto-san and my… Kurosaki-san? Are you ill?"

"Is… is this what marriage means, Ise?"

"That's about the gist of it, although yours will have less sake than mine. There're always those strange meals of hers, though. Getting cold feet?"

"No, but can you help me file my will?"

* * *

**A/N:** Early update, isn't it? I had a bit of a scare with my computer today, before I realized that it wasn't charging because only one end was plugged in. And thus the stupid Kitsuru moment of the day was complete! But while I was freaking out, I started uploading these in case I had to go and use a different computer after mine ran out of juice.

Wedding planner!Nanao was... surprisingly fun. And yes, that was marital bliss!ShunNan you saw there, it most definitely was. x3

Reviewers get sour patch kids, large tootsie rolls, and donuts. You know you want some... *cackles*


	68. Damsel

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a badly self-made costume.

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away—"

"There lived a princess, right?"

"We already know that, skip to the good stuff!"

"Who said anything about a princess?"

"Dad."

"Well, there aren't any princesses in this story."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then what are you waiting for, mom? Keep going!"

"Well, there was a girl in a tower with a broken door. But she didn't have enough hair, sheets, or even springs to get out—"

"So the prince rescued her, right?"

"Actually…" Orihime smiled as a familiar arm wrapped around her waist.

"They rescued each other." Ichigo finished.

* * *

**A/N: **Yet another fluffy familyfic. In my head, Ichigo and Orihime have twins in this one, but if you want you could see it as Sora-chan having a little brother or sister. ^^

Anyways... please tell me that someone who reads this can recognize my costume. Anyone. And no, it's not Annie or Betty Boop or Nancy. (http://i65(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/h230/Petitmamon/13842_1239237908479_1455216997_6392(dot)jpg)


	69. Kiss

**A/N: **THE FLUFF. THANK THE GIANT FLYING SPAGHETTI I DON'T OWN BLEACH, OR THE FLUFF WOULD KEEEEEEELL YOU AAAAAAAALL.

* * *

He didn't taste like strawberries.

She did.

His lips reminded her of campfire smoke on her taste buds, with a whisper of mint from his toothpaste and just the slightest touch of _something_ she could never name. It was that something that was her favorite, though, as she snuggled into his warmth and arms.

She was also flavored with leeks, pudding, milk, and red-bean paste, but if anything they somehow enhanced the fruit. There was _something_ else, too, as entwined with that sweetness as his fingers were with her wonderfully silky and fragrant hair.

"_Kurosaki-kun? Do you want some strawberries?"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** No, but I bet you do Hime-chan.

Sorry I haven't answered the reviews yet, I'm already borderline late with this so... yeah. My costume was Gilly from SNL by the way, nobody got it here or IRL. But you guys get fudge anyways, if you review! ;3


	70. Joke

**Disclaimer:** I own... nothing. But hopefully in a month I'll own an almost completed 50k word novella! *waves a NaNoWriMo flag*

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Ichigo rubbed his temples, too exasperated to be angry. Of course, he still made a token effort to glare the door into ash.

"I don't think I am…" Orihime timidly reached forward, testing the knob and finding it still stubbornly immobile. "Or if I was, then I forgot."

"I didn't mean you." Orihime blinked up at him curiously. "I meant the idiots who locked us up in here. Again. This is what, the third time Keigo?"

He heard the squeak, following by a panicked attempt to run away, and sighed. "I knew it."

* * *

**A/N:** Only nine more reviews, and you guys get a double update! Or should I say, _another_ double update? ;3

Happy 'Hollow'een!


	71. Gadfly

**Disclaimer: **Still no ownership here.

* * *

"Do flies have shinigami?"

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked at Orihime, who stared cross-eyed at the bug on her nose.

"I think they do," she declared, "I mean, if wolves can be captains, why not flies? They could have their own Gotei-thirteen!"

"They don't have fingers," he observed. "How could they hold zanpakutou?"

"Custom-made hilts, "she said instantly, "or they have Kurotsuchi-fly. Maybe there're even Ichigo and Orihime flies."

He smirked. "What do they do?"

"Not _that_!" She laughed, and the fly buzzed away. "Anyways, they do it differently."

"No offense to them," he pulled her closer. "But I prefer our way."

* * *

**A/N:** And who wouldn't, Ichigo? Reviewers, you know that you want more candy!


	72. Ensemble

**Disclaimer**: Owning Bleach would have been nice, but I'm already spastic with 400 reviews!

* * *

"They make such a cute couple," Lily declared. "Don't they?"

"Of course _you'd_ say that." Tsubaki scowled down at the oblivious teens.

Hinagiku's eye bulged. "Are you saying you don't agree?"

The combative flower kicked a poor, innocent pebble. "What do you think?"

"Why?" Ayame peeked out from beneath her wings. "We're part of her, we want what she wants."

Baigon nodded. "They're both happier than ever."

"That's the problem." Tsubaki growled. "He's protecting her. What's left for us?"

"Well…" Shunou came to sit by him, watching with a smile as their princess kissed her prince. "Who guards the guard?"

* * *

**A/N:** Next one's coming up in a second, thank you so much for four hundred reviews everyone!


	73. Water

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but more reviews than I ever thought I'd get altogether, much less in one story!

* * *

Head thrown back and eyes closed, ignoring the prickling of goose bumps rising on her arms, she stands there in the icy fall. Her sunset hair is soaked, and the water splashes as it hits the soap-scum spotted surface below.

Her eyes don't open, not even when the curtain is pushed aside.

"You're going to catch a cold, you know."

She opens her eyes, turning to smile. "Then why don't you warm me up, Kurosaki-kun?"

The corner of his mouth briefly twitches upward. His hand moves the knobs, the water warms, but they're already in the middle of the sun.

* * *

**A/N: **This is one of the older ones, and one of my favorites. I've got a weakness for smut... x3

Anyways, thank you all again for four hundred reviews! *buries everyone in candy, especially **Kirara-reads** for being the four-hundredth reviewer*

Moving on to a bit of babbling, today's the first day of NaNo! I managed to dredge 1765 words in the first two hours of it (at least, in Michigan. I started at midnight so that I could chip away at my essay overload today). It's not a masterpiece, but it's more than I managed during my first year. Now to smash the record for my second...

Also, I were to work on another drabble project, this one with a tentative goal of five hundred drabbles, would anyone here want to read it if it weren't Ichihime-centered? It'd be a general variety of Bleach drabbles, if I did. But it wouldn't be posted for a while if I decided to give it a try, anyways.

One more time, thanks so much everyone! If you reach five hundred reviews, I'll do double-updates for the rest of the fic! But in the meantime... *buries all the reviewers in more candy, along with cookies, brownies, fudge, cereal, and muffins*


	74. Falconer

**Disclaimer:** Insert clever one-liner about an utter lack of ownership here.

**IMPORTANT**** A/N: Today's update is the follow-up to drabble twenty-six: "Agreement." Please go back and reread that before you start this one!**

* * *

After the Arrancar that had once been Kurosaki Ichigo was led away, Aizen sheathed his sword. The illusion dropped, and muffled sobs reached his ears.

"Well, Orihime?" His voice was soft and curious, almost comforting. "You heard him."

He was sure he knew the answer, as surely as a falconer with a favored bird. But even with the best training, there was always a chance for broken jesses, lures ignored…

"He'll hate me." She whispered, broken-winged and trembling at his feet. "But I… I can't leave him."

Aizen smiled at his little bird, smoothing her bright plumage down. "Very well."

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, I'm a cruel, heartless witch. What else is new?

Other than the fact that the sheer number of reviews after yesterday's update nearly knocked me out of my chair, that is. Thank you so much, everyone! And the bribe for this chapter are reeses cups, so please, TAKE THEM AWAY BEFORE I EAT THEM, I'M BEGGING YOU! x3


	75. Irony

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, save my own villainy.

* * *

"It's amazing, that the rain can connect the earth and sky." Her nose was pressed against the glass, gaze glazed over to pass through the water streaming just beyond. "They'd never touch otherwise."

"No, they wouldn't," her companion murmured, "would they?"

"Kuchiki-san, is Kurosaki-kun farther than the sky?"

"No," the shinigami whispered.

"Then why can't we reach him?" Her voice was plaintive, even curious, until the last word. It was then that it finally broke, along with the speaker. And Rukia could only hold her friend tightly, in his stead.

A few steps away, Kurosaki Ichigo would always be still.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm a bit too busy fighting off a nervous breakdown to ramble much today. Uni is even more vile than I am, at times. But I still have more reeses to offer up, plus oreo cookie cheesecake and low fat chocolate torte! C:


	76. Interview

**Disclaimer:** One day, I want to own Shuuhei. Although first, I want to own Renji…

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking," Hisagi set his quivery brush tip to paper, the reporters' instinct that he had so painstakingly cultivated screaming at him not to mess this up, not _the _story of the century! "What got you through it?"

Inoue Orihime glanced down at her hands, at the bare skin without those white sleeves, curled in the gray fabric of her skirt. Her eyes softened beneath her lashes.

"I knew that if I didn't, they'd be the ones hurt." She murmured. "He'd be mad at me for saying this, but… for everyone's sake, I'd do it again."

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clear up any confusion, Shuuhei is canonically in charge of the Seireitei's newspaper, the Seireitei Communication. Combine that with this prompt, me trying to channel Rita Skeeter for my HP and philosophy class (gloat? Me? Whatever do you mean?), and the media's fixation on kidnapped girls. Shake well, and this is what you get.

Also, while everyone would get mad at her if she did it, 'he' would probably be the first one to reach her. And then he would sling her over his shoulder again, carry her home, and either tie her up (I've sunk to a new low, giving myself certain mental images...) or follow her around everywhere until he was sure that she wasn't going to do it again. Of course, by then he'd be following her around like a hopeful little puppy instead.

Anyways, I'd offer you tea, but I spilled it IRL, and I've got too much studying to do to work on it anymore. So help yourself to the reeses that I have left, and pizza too, while I sit here in my corner of crammage and misery and look back on this rambling authors note and think: aaaargh, I did it _again_?! Eventually, I will learn to shut up. Eventually. XD


	77. Fisherman

**Disclaimer:** I own only the nothingness that currently consumes my brain, except for the tumbleweeds.

* * *

"So, girl, you're from Karakura?" Orihime nodded, dropping the sushi in her chopsticks. "A bit far from home, aren't you?"

"I was chasing red dragonflies," she explained after swallowing. "I hope Tatsuki-chan isn't worried…"

"Wouldn't your family be worried, too?"

"No," she fiddled with her chopsticks. "But maybe my classmates…"

"Like who?" The man laughed at her blush. "I see…"

"It's not like that!" She squeaked. "Maybe one day… but he doesn't know I exist."

"A cute little thing like you?" He looked shocked. "Have you talked to him?"

"Not really…"

"Try saying good morning." He chuckled, remembering. "It works."

* * *

**A/N: **Remember how Tatsuki mentioned that she searched for Orihime for two days once after she had wandered off chasing red dragonflies, and Orihime recalled that she had been given delicious sushi by a fisherman in Yokohama at the time? The prompt made me remember that, and spew this out. The fisherman isn't anyone in particular, just someone I made up on the spot. Or maybe I didn't, and he's actually Urahara in disguise.

Okay, so he wasn't _really_ our favorite shopkeeper, but now I think I want him to be. XD

Reviewers score oreo brownies. Come on, who can resist such chocolatey goodness? Not me, that's for sure...


	78. Honeycomb

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Ichigo, especially groggy!Ichigo like in this drabble.

* * *

Whatever was next to him, he knew, was delicate. A beam of frozen sunlight, with the warmth of the rays and the fragility of new ice. He pulled it closer against him, reveling in the softness that tickled against his neck and chin, warm snowflakes before they even thought to melt.

There was a hint of sweetness to the air. Honey, maybe? Cream? Red-beans? All of them and more? Whatever it was, he realized then and there that he would never tire of it. If it was all he smelled, every day, every night…

Could there possibly be anything better?

* * *

**A/N:** Ichigo's only half-conscious in this one. But Orihime tired him (and herself, she's out cold and snuggling with him) out with quite a few energetic and, um, _wholesome_ games. x3

For those who aren't members of FLOL, I won the avatar section of the Holloween contest there this year (and almost fainted when I found out)! One of the prizes was a user title, but I have absolutely no idea what I should request it to be. Anyone out there whose brain hasn't been mauled and shoved into a blender after two major tests mind helping me out? I've got snickerdoodle cookies, you know you want a plateful...


	79. Cowhide

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a full belly. Etheopian food equals happy Kitsuru.

* * *

"Um… Kurosaki-kun?" She called tentatively, waving a hand in front of her crush's glazed eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo was silent for several more moments, as though he hadn't heard her. But just when she was trying to work up the nerve to speak again, he turned to meet her gaze. "Inoue?"

Orihime sighed in relief; his ears hadn't been stolen by dancing centaurs! "What is it?"

He looked back at her other guest, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to in a somewhat more… _delicate_ manner. "Why is there a cow in your living room?"

* * *

**A/N: **I was lazy with this one, I edited a part from one of the ideas I came up with for the FLOL Tanabata contest. In this story, Orihime finds a cow on the street, only, according to her it's an alien. And yes, it all ties back to Tanabata... somehow. *looks shifty for a few seconds before hurriedly pulling out cookies out of hammerspace for reviewers*


	80. Feline

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach, you'd hear about random crazy singing women more often.

* * *

"_You… why do you want to go to Soul Society?"_

This girl was a strange one. She was so kind and gentle, so reluctant to fight… yet so determined to walk alongside her friends out to the battlefield.

"_Because I want to protect Kurosaki-kun."_

Yoruichi had seen eyes filled with that same resolve before, that same determination… and they belonged to a certain orange-haired teen. Looking into those eyes, she had hope that maybe—just maybe—these children could do what they could not.

"_Just like that."_

After all, few things in _any_ world were as powerful as its future.

* * *

**A/N:** I love Yoruichi. Lovelovelovelove. ^^

Thanks for 452 reviews, everyone! 48 left until permanent (although not really long-lasting, as nonsensical as that is xD) double-updates! *chucks chocolate-drizzled cookies with marshmallows and sugar cookies with m and m's at **Nayuki bunny-chan** for writing the supah dupah speshul 450th one*


	81. Slush

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not even the beginnings of the three page essay that is supposed to be done within eleven hours.

* * *

Orihime knew she shouldn't be gloomy. But she couldn't help it; her head sunk onto her palms as she heaved a loud sigh.

"Inoue?" Too loud, apparently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She told her nakama too quickly, forcing a too-wide smile. "I'm happy, see? Nothing's wrong at all!"

Ichigo crooked an eyebrow, and she drooped instantly. "Well… it's silly, but… the snow just got here, and it's already melting."

"That's it?" He smirked when Orihime's blinked. "It just means it's better for snowball fights."

A slow grin spread across her face, and moments later she was fleeing from a snow-covered orangette.

* * *

**A/N:** D'aaaaaaaaw.

Okay, now onto my essay! *glares at the blank word document* DO YOURSELF ALREADY! Reviewers, if you can make it listen to me, I'll bury you in chocolate chip cookies!


	82. Weapon

**Disclaimer:** I own... NOTHING. NOTHING I SAY!

* * *

The Espada laughed.

Rukia raised Sode no Shirayuki. Renji swung Zabimaru almost carelessly over one shoulder. There was the hum of Ishida's new bow and the burst of reiatsu that was Chad's arms. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu, and the blade gleamed black in the white desert world.

They had to be strong. If they weren't strong enough, then they would become stronger. If their blades dulled, then they would strengthen them.

If all of the weapons in the world weren't strong enough, he'd use his bare hands to tear through the walls of Los Noches.

"BANKAI!" He would bring her home.

* * *

**A/N: **This was one of the _really_ early ones. As in, before half of the Espada hacked out their last one-liners and had their dramatic death scenes of DOOM (TM) to the background music of fangirls wailing (Sephiroth's theme has _nothing_ on them). So just imagine whichever Espada you'd like and take your pumpkin pie for reviewing, hmm? ;3


	83. Sulphur

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this AU.

**A/N: **You might want to reread drabbles nine and nineteen before this one. C:

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo glanced up briefly, before turning back to his armor. "What do you think?"

"I _think_ you're going to try to mess with a war between _gods_," Tatsuki replied, moving to block the door. "She ordered us to stay. You swore—"

"I don't care." The orangette fastened his favorite blade to his back. "She can pass divine judgement on me when she's safe."

"Good," the priestess' eyes glinted, steely and sharp. "Just make sure to shove Aizen into that volcano, so he'll stay down."

A slow smirk spread across the Champion's face. "Count on it."

* * *

**A/N:** And _that_ is why you don't kidnap a certain goddess and leave her Champion and priestess to scheme. Because it _will_ come back to bite you in the butt and then push you into the active volcano you were going to sacrifice her to. Although this is Aizen, so he's probably well aware of that... ;3

*makes milkshakes for reviewers*


	84. Feudalism

**Disclaimer: **Ownership plus Kitsuru equals apocalypse. Thankfully, I don't own Bleach.

**A/N:** Yet another sequel, this one for drabble number twelve. Go back and read that first, please! ^^

* * *

"So… you're my… er…"

"Fiancée?" The woman supplied with a nervous little smile, which quickly vanished as she let out a squeak. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt my lord—"

"I'm not a lord of anything yet," Ichigo told her, despite the fact that both of their faces were still tomato-hued. He made a mental note to incinerate Rukia's sketchbook after this.

"But… still…" she wrung her hands nervously. "I'm messing everything up…"

He leaned forward, grabbed her hand, and pressed his lips against it before even he realized what he was doing. "You'll do fine… Lady Kurosaki."

* * *

**A/N: **Somewhat out of character on Ichigo's part, but... meh. I hated this prompt. It gave me more trouble than any of the others, if not all of the rest combined. I actually only just got it done today! -_-;


	85. Panic

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. NOTHING. *cackles maniacally and runs off for no apparent reason*

* * *

"Um…" Ichigo blinked at what had once been his living room. Actually, it still was, save for one _tiny_ detail.

"Why are there deer in my house?"

"There are?" Orihime poked her head out of the kitchen, covered in red-bean paste and peanut butter. "NOOOOO! Ichigo, don't let them get away! What if they ate it?"

"Ate what?"

"My wedding ring!" She waved her arms frantically. "It's missing and I'm so sorry and I can't find it—"

"…the one on your finger?"

"Huh?" She blinked, and looked at her hand. "Oh! Thanks, Ichi—no, Deer-chan, don't eat my husband!"

* * *

**A/N:** I have no explanation, justification, or insertsomethinghereation for this. And I for one don't care, as it was fun to write.

Hope it was as fun to read, and that you won't mind leaving a review if it was! *settles back to watch Sailor Moon, leaving out cupcakes for bait*


	86. Hardship

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own villainy.

* * *

"Hey."

"H-hi."

Silence followed, long and stretching, broken by a harsh and guttural cough. "Sorry..."

"It's…" Hesitation, she couldn't lie, couldn't say it was okay. "Don't apologize, please."

He didn't. But he couldn't tell her anything else, not after everything that had happened. So he wiped away the blood that dribbled down his chin, leting the golden glow wash his wounds away.

"We'll save you," he murmured as she finished, "we will!"

Something exploded nearby, and something—_white_—fluttered to the ground between them. He thought he heard her whisper "I hope so."

"We will," he echoed, long after she'd gone. "We _will_."

* * *

**A/N:** Just to give a quick explanation, this is another AU where Orihime isn't rescued. But she still sneaks off to heal Ichigo and the others during the battles. ^^

Every review is donated to the Save-A-Hime fund!


	87. Obedience

**Disclaimer:** Kitsuru owns... let's see... nope, nothing.

* * *

"Daddy?"

He glanced warily up from the report on his desk, knowing that tone too well. "I just gave you your allowance!"

"It's not that." The ten year old told him with a rather cute scowl. His father raised an eyebrow in surprise. For an instant, their gazes met, but then the little boy looked away. "Okay, so maybe it is. But mom said I deserved a raise, she really did!"

The orangette looked at the door, where Kurosaki Orihime grinned at her boys sheepishly. It took exactly three seconds for the stalwart captain of the fifth to break down.

* * *

**A/N: **Whipped. That is all. ;3

And reviewers? Where'd you all go? You _do_ realize that as soon as you hit 500 reviews, you'll get double updates until the end of the fic, right?


	88. Jeopardy

**Disclaimer:** *snorts* Don't I wish...

* * *

"Doo doo doo doodoo doo doo do, doo—"

"Inoue?"

After saving the world, you'd have thought the ryoka could catch a break, but nooo, instead their teacher started hitting Ichigo with her book _again_ and told them that she hoped they were ready for next weeks midterms. But at least it'd given him an excuse to spend some time with one of his nakama in particular…

"I'm sorry," said nakama squeaked, flushing brightly. "Kurosaki-kun, I didn't—"

"Don't apologize," he mumbled, glancing down to hide his own red face. "You've got a good voice. But… why the Jeopardy theme?"

* * *

**A/N:** I've had people asking about the prompt generator I use, and I've got good news and bad news: I lost the link for the one I used for these prompts, but I have a different site I use now. Google "Coyote Cult" and it should take you right there! ^^

Also, you're almost at 500 reviews, everyone, keep it up! *settles down to work on her evil essay about commons*


	89. Blossom

**Disclaimer:** I... I own not Bleach, but 500 reviews? *is speechless*

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, ICHI—WHOA!"

"GAAAAAH! What do you—"

"Mmm…? Kurosaki-kun, what's going… oh! Good morning, Kurosaki-san!"

"OH, MASAKI! OUR BOY HAS BLOSSOMED INTO A MAN!"

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY YOU OLD—"

"What's going on _now_?"

"Good morning, Karin-chan!"

"Orihime-chan?! What are you—oh... um… _wow_. Good going, Ichi-nii."

"We didn't—we haven't—"

"WHAT A MOMENTOUS DAY! COME, MY SON, AND HUG YOUR FATHER!"

"NO WAY!"

"I SAID TO HUG YOUR FATHER!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kurosaki-kun and his father get along so well, don't they?"

"…I'll go tell Yuzu to set an extra place at the table."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh. My. Giant Flying Spaghetti Monster.

_Five hundred reviews?! _*buries _everyone_ who reviewed in a ridiculous amount of candy, particularly **Bullet in the Brainpan Squish** for writing the five-hundredth and **alice hattercandy** for trying so long*

I'm so glad I was able to post this one as the first of the double-updates. It might just be my absolute favorite out of the entire fic. You'll get another drabble tonight, no worries. ^^

Thank you all again for your reviews, you're amazing beyond the capability of any language to describe! I love you all so much, I'm crying in joy and not caring about how my roommate is staring at me!


	90. Amour

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for my earlier mental breakdown and a ridiculous amount to do. No Bleach or even Hichigo, sadly.

* * *

A moan—was it of need or pain? No, both—as those teeth clamped down on her neck. She tossed her head, and when the flesh tore in his mouth the only thing keeping her upright was his body pressed against hers.

"What's the matter, princess?" She met his gaze—_my reflection, oh god I can't see it_—and he snagged her chin. He'd leave another bruise, she could feel it.

"Nothing," she whispered, tears falling freely even as she tugged greedily at the hakama's rough fabric.

"That's what I thought."_ It_ purred in her ear, so-white teeth dripping red.

* * *

**A/N:** 'Tis the promised second half of the first day of the last double-updating hurrah of this fic. Quick question: do you all want them both at once from now on, or one in the morning-ish and one at night-ish like today?

I might have posted this in the Hichihime thread at FLOL. Not sure.


	91. Vaccination

**Disclaimer**: I own... darnit, still nothing!

* * *

"When he said not to move, I don't think he meant you couldn't _breathe_," the orange-haired boy told the puffy-cheeked girl. "My tou-san always says weird stuff like that ."

She couldn't help her giggle. "And nii-chan thinks _I'm_ silly!"

The little boy shrugged. "What are you here for?"

"Vacks… " She frowned. "Vash… shots!"

He winced sympathetically. There was a crash somewhere in the house, and he groaned. "I've got to see what the old man destroyed now. See you later!"

"Yeah!" The girl nodded enthusiastically. She didn't realize until he was gone that she hadn't learned his name.

* * *

**A/N:** What better way to start off a day than with chibi!Ichihime?


	92. Effort

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but nonsense. Which is very fun to own, I'll admit.

* * *

It took a lot for them to get this far. Chad should know; he's been from a parakeet's first words to this very moment, standing with his friends. Even now his eyes dart from one corner to another to another, searching for movement, for threats. The warrior will make sure nothing happens to put a stop to this moment.

Of course, any foes will have to go through over a hundred shinigami and other spiritually inclined beings first, but that is beside the point. And that is that Ichigo is leaning forward to _finally_ kiss the newly pronounced Kurosaki Orihime.

* * *

**A/N:** And how better to end a day that started with kids than with a wedding, hmm? ;3


	93. Lark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach! You hear me, lawyers? I admitted it!

* * *

She was warm, so very warm. She felt as if she were flying somewhere beyond all the worlds they had wandered through, and perhaps the ones they hadn't as well. The brunette nestled deeper into the warmth, which wrapped itself snugly around her with a familiarly reassuring protectiveness.

Was she a mere wisp of a bird, soaring up towards the distant sun? Or was she already there, where Icarus had sought to reach? She couldn't tell… but even if she wasn't, if she was still on earth, she knew that anywhere else couldn't be better than where she was now.

* * *

**A/N:** How many cuddlefics have I done, now? I'm starting to think I might have a bit of a problem... ^^;

I meant to have this posted hours ago, sorry! You should still get the next one around the usual (inasmuch as it can be with anything I do, at least) time, though.


	94. Typhoon

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite, Studio Perriot, Viz, and any lawyers that may be bored and/or desperate enough to be out there... I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

Pale fingers tangled, almost ripping through the shihakusho in their desperate need to _hold on, don't let go, I'll protect you_. She closed her eyes tightly and curled up in his arms, breathing in his scent, but she could still hear the thunder, still feel the stinging of raindrops—sweat, tears, blood?—against the back of her neck.

She would walk the wreckage later, she knew. She would be the only one who could put it all back together after the wave came down. But until then, all she could do was tighten her grip and breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit OOC, in that she's not guilty or worried about being a burden while he's protecting her, but it's a fun way of indulging in my cuddle-fetish (and who knows, maybe he'll talk her into it. I love the thought of her fighting, but she's a healer first and foremost).

Now, mind feeding my review addiction? I'll feed your sugar one... *waves candy temptingly*


	95. Serf

**Disclaimer:** For the 116th time on FFnet, I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Mom?"

Orihime raised her heavy, heavy head from the makeshift pillow of her arms. "Ringo-chan? What're you doing up?"

"Moooooom," His scowl was his father's. "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Okay, okay, Ringo-_kun_!" She ruffled his hair, grinning. "Now, what's wrong?"

Silence, just long enough for a skipped heartbeat, then…

"Is dad ever coming home?"

"He has a job to do." She murmured, almost more to herself than her son. "An important one."

"What about us?"

"We can wait."

The child rolled his eyes. "That's a no, huh?"

"A promise," she said, gently. "One day, we'll go to him."

* * *

**A/N:** Just a moment from a possible future where Ichigo becomes a captain... unfortunately for his family. Sorry for the lateness again. I had to study for my japanese test, which I just finished taking. I should actually be paying attention now so I can learn, but that's what last second cramming is for. ;3

Reviewers, come and get your hot chocolate!


	96. Salutations

**Disclaimer:** Let me think about this. Do I own Bleach? I'm tempted to say yes, but I'm also tempted to dance naked in the hallway of my dorm, so.... *shrugs*

* * *

He slams her against the wall before she even saw him, his mouth covering hers desperately. There are no words; this is their _hellohowareyougoodbye_. It could end anytime—their meetings are growing briefer, and the time between longer.

But he _can't_ think about that. He _can't_ think about what her white dress and his black shihakusho mean. He _can't_ think about the war, about seeing her with_—_

"Woman!"

She turns away, shattering the starved kiss. "I've got to go."

"Stay," he whispers hoarsely, grabbing her arm. "Please…"

"I can't." One step back. Another. "I _can't_."

A third step. He reaches—

* * *

**A/N:** Yet another dystopian futurefic where 'Hime hasn't been rescued yet. But the forbidden love angle is so deliciously cliche. And there's possibly even a love triangle in there, if you squint...

I'd just like to thank **Shrinking Violet66** for reviewing somewhere around thirty chapters today. Seriously, how is that even possible?! Just because of that, I'm dumping candy even on the lurkers for this chapter, although reviewers get more. ;3


	97. Workhouse

**Disclaimer:** You know what? I do own Bleach! Strike me down now, oh ye gods of it! *is promptly trampled by Yachiru* ...nevermind.

**

* * *

**

"Inoue." She flinched as a hand gripped her shoulder, splashing water everywhere. "You've been standing here for twenty minutes."

"I have?" But her hands were still—no matter, she couldn't stay any longer.

"Take a break." He urged her. "You haven't slept—"

"I'm…" She hesitated before shaking her head. "I can't. Not yet."

She moved past him, not looking to see his hand still reaching for her, back towards the Fourth's infirmary Ichigo watched her go, watched those hands scrubbed to an angry red. He knew she saw a different crimson, staining deeper with every lost patient.

_Not ever._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Don't worry, the next one's cracky. ^^

Reviewers will get Sailor Venus themed cookies!


	98. Jelly

**Disclaimer:** RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Oh, and I don't own Bleach.

* * *

It was green; with red and purple chunks floating around in its misshapen form. It seemed to be quivering more than it should have been, and Ichigo could have sworn that he heard gurgling noises coming from it.

Slowly, hesitantly, he lifted a spoonful—the thing _hissed_—and stuffed it into his mouth. His eyes watered, his throat burned, and he only kept from gagging through sheer force of will, but he managed to force something resembling a grin. "It's delicious."

The smile on Orihime's face was worth Ishida's smirk when he found Ichigo in his examination room that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy Ikkaku's molar, Batpeople! So many reviews (eighteen particularly awesomesauce ones today from Nayuki bunny-chan alone!)... it's not faaaaair! I don't have anything left to bribe you all with to reach 600. :c

Hopefully my eternal gratitude and worship will be enough until I figure something else out? And if not, well, I've got cookies.

But seriously... thank you all so much! You're all amazing beyond belief, you know that right?


	99. Madness

**Disclaimer: **All together now: Kitsuru does not, never has, and probably never will own Bleach!

* * *

"Kids today... Crazy, that's what they are. When we were their age… what's so funny?"

"Nothing, Ichigo," Orihime managed in between chuckles, "it's just—how long have you been saying that?"

"What are you talking about?" He shot her that same old scowl, albeit with a few more wrinkles, and she gave him that same old smile back.

"Oh, nothing," she chirped.

Some things never really changed, not even after five thousand three hundred and seven years. The sun still shined, kids still didn't listen when their elders lectured them, and she could still distract her husband with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Even shinigami have to get old and wrinkly eventually. Although by then, Ichigo and Orihime will have had enough great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandkids to keep him scowling for a loooooong time afterwards. And in case anyone's wondering, one of said kids thought that slicing up a Gillian in order to shrink it was a good idea. Hmmm, now why does that sound familiar?

Only one drabble is going to be put up tomorrow, sorry, although you'll still get two for today. Tomorrow's will be the last... this fic was wonderful to write, and even more wonderful to share, and you'll probably get a corny but sincere thanks like that for both of the remaining drabbles. Although the last will, of course, have a massive ridiculously long thanks. x3


	100. Fortune

**Disclaimer:** You know this already, don't you?

* * *

They're not rich. He makes enough to get by, enough to put a little at a time aside along with a little of hers. They're waiting for that day when they leave this dingy apartment, when they laugh and smile and _be_ in a home.

He's cuts back on the little things, _his_ little things—his shaving cream, his cereal—but she notices. The money from her side of the account increases, and there is less red bean paste at dinner.

He leans over one night, one arm wrapped loosely around her waist. They are looking at real estate ads.

* * *

**A/N: **The last drabble should be posted between the usual times. Thank you all again for sticking with this long enough and enthusiastically enough for over 600 reviews... seriously, you made me cry!


	101. Onslaught

**Disclaimer:** *twitches and runs off sobbing for a different reason than usual*

* * *

Her back pushed up against his, so frail, so delicate, so _stubborn._ He'd told her, hadn't he? She shouldn't be here, she needed to be safe. He railed at her, what was she thinking—

"_Let me protect you."_

"Kurosaki-kun…" He didn't have to turn to picture the way her face was turned up just a little bit, pointed to his level. Her fingers tightened around his for a heartbeat before she let go, and he felt one elbow brush his back as she raised it to her hairpins to prepare for the horde of Hollows. They'd get through this.

_"Together."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Ah, corny endings, where would we be without you? Anyways, speaking of corny endings...

I'd like to thank the Academy. Not sure which one, but I'd like to thank it. Moving on to serious thank-yous, though, I have a lot of people to thank. And that will be uploaded as a separate chapter, because I was waaaaay too busy today to actually do anything other than nap (and that only because I really, really, _really_ needed it; it was my first one this year). It'll also probably in story format. So look for that tomorrow. Sorry about this being so late, like I said I've been really busy!


End file.
